Draco Dormiens (Kärlek är starkare än döden)
by Elzyii
Summary: Elli blir tvungen att flytta från Sverige till England. Där får hon bo hos familjen Malfoy. Elli trivs inte alls och misstänker snart att allt inte står rätt till. Efter några tuffa veckor åker hon tsm med Draco till sitt första år på Hogwarts samtidigt som Voldemort är påväg tillbaka till makten,starkare än någonsin. Vänskap ställs på prov & hur viktigt är Blodsband egentligen?
1. Malfoys Herrgård

**Kapitel 1_  
_**_Mal__foys herrgård_

_Det fanns inte något annat att göra.  
Det fanns inga hemliga släktingar hon kunde flytta till.  
Det fanns inga kompisar hon kunde bo hos sålänge, tills allt var över.  
Det fanns ingen annan utväg än den som redan var bestämd._

Jag slog ihop boken och lutade mig tungt mot tågfönstret.  
Flickan i boken skulle likaväl kunnat vara jag själv.  
Bortsett från att hon inte satt på ett tåg långt, långt hemifrån.  
Bortsett från att hon inte hade en mamma som var dödssjuk, och att hon inte var i ett helt främmande land.  
Eller nästan helt främmande åtminstone.  
Jag hade besökt England två gånger.  
En gång med min pappa, och en gång med min mamma för att besöka pappas grav.  
Jag rös vid minnet och slöt ögonen.  
Min lilla hand, bara åtta år gammal, som kramade mammas hårt, hårt.  
Den gula lilla klänningen, min bästa som pappa köpt under en av sina långa resor  
som auror runt om i vägen.  
Just den här kunde jag minnas att den var köpt i Algeriet, någon gång under det året som pappa jagade Voldemorts anhängare, dödsätarna.  
Jag rös vid namnet av de båda.  
Voldemort var känd som den ondskefullaste och mäktigaste av alla trollkarlar i hela världen.  
Men dödsätarna, som hans anhängare kallade sig, var nästan precis lika skrämmande.  
Det mest skrämmande var att det kunde vara vem som helst.  
Vem som helst kunde gömma sig under den där obehagliga döskalleliknande masken.  
Det hade vi alla fått lära oss när pappa hade slitit masken av en och funnit sin egen bror.  
Sam satt nu mer kättrad i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban, som tydligen skulle vara det största och grymmaste fängelset i hela Storbritannien.  
Pappa hade aldrig blivit sig själv efter det, och några månader sedan dog han.  
"AJ" Jag vaknade snabbt ur mina sorgsna tankar av en ilande smärta i vänstra handen.  
Snabbt slet jag den åt mig och såg mig om efter angriparen.  
Shanti, min vita fjälluggla såg förebrående på mig med sina stora blåa ögon innan hon gav ifrån sig  
ett ilsket hoande.  
"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" Jag gned min hand som nu pryddes med ett litet rött märke.  
" Miss Jacobsson!" En liten kroknäsad trollkarl med små gröna ögon hade med stor möda  
lyckats öppna dörren till kupén där jag satt.  
"Öh..ehja?" Min hjärna hade varit så försjunken i tankar att den knappt kommit ihåg hur man pratade engelska.  
Den lilla trollkarlen såg undrande på mig i några sekunder innan han verkade bestämma sig för att inte be mig upprepa mitt svar.  
Istället log han och viftade med händerna utåt mot korridoren.  
Hans fingrar var långa och krokiga och på ena tummen bar han något som såg ut en rostig järnring.  
"Ni är framme om cirka fem minuter vid er station miss!"  
"Ååh…" Jag rodnade lätt när jag tappade orden igen.  
"va.. Vad bra.. Tack så mycket.."  
"North road Miss!" Fem mil från Wiltshire!"  
" Va bra" Jag knäppte den röda axelväskan och slängde den över axeln.  
Shanti, som tydligen slutat sura flaxade snällt in i buren utan att jag behövde be henne.  
Jag log lite.  
Min lillasyster Miranda skulle envist påpekat att fågeln förstod vad vi pratat om.  
Hon var mycket fäst vid djur och var helt övertygad om att dom förstod vartenda ord av det vi människor sa.  
Hon och Shanti var mycket goda vänner, och jag hade fått intrycket av att hon skulle sakna fågeln  
betydligt mer än vad hon skulle sakna mig den dagen då vi gav oss av hemifrån två dagar tidigare.  
"Låt mig ta er koffert, miss"  
"Tack så hemskt mycket" Den lilla trollkarlen bugade sig djupt när jag gick förbi honom ut genom den öppna kupén.  
"Vad ska ni i Wiltshire och göra, miss?" Frågade han där han småsprang för att kunna hålla jämna steg med kofferten höjd över huvudet.  
"Det är inget ställe för en vacker stadsflicka!"  
"Jag…" Jag svalde innan jag fortsatte.  
"Jag ska bo hos några… avlägsna släktingar till min pappa"  
Jag visste inte om jag skulle säga släkt eller bekanta.  
Familjen Malfoy var inte mina släktingar på riktigt.  
Pappas andra bror, Troy, var gift med en kvinna vid namn Malissa.  
Hon hade två systrar, Bellatrix och Narcissa.  
Den dagen då mamma blev så pass dålig att hon förstod att hon inte skulle  
klara av att ta hand om oss mer, fick både jag och min lillasyster flytta.  
Min syster skulle bo hos Mormor och jag hade blivit skickad hit.  
Det låter kanske grymt, men innerst inne vet jag att mamma hade valt det bästa.  
Mormor hade inte plats för både Miranda och mig i sin lilla stuga på landet.  
Vi hade inte så mycket släkt kvar i Sverige, och då hade mamma skickat den där ugglan.  
Jag blev förvånad att hon kom att tänka på just familjen Malfoy, mamma hade aldrig varit förtjust i dem.  
Och det var inte Malissa heller. Hon hade nästan blivit rasande på mamma, när hon  
valt att skicka mig dit.  
"Vill du fördärva barnet!" Hade hon sagt. "Min syster och hennes familj är dem vidrigaste, maktgalna idioter i det där landet! Jag skulle bra mycket hellre ta hand om henne själv."  
Med med tre småbarn och ett hus som ständigt rörde på sig (Troy var ofta på resande fot i sitt arbete som Mysterie Importör) så fanns det inte på kartan.  
Sedan hade jag fått erbjudandet att bo hos faster Elsy i Australien, men mamma hade varit obeveklig.  
"Vill du lära dig massor och få chansen till en riktigt bra utbildning, är Hogwarts det bästa stället jag kan ge dig" Hade hon sagt.  
"Du ska bara bo hos Malfoys ett par veckor. Du får försöka stå ut."  
Mina protester hjälpte inte, och Malissas illvrål som hon  
skickade dagen innan jag skulle åka ( _Hur kan du vara så ansvarslös! Skicka henne till dem där! Dem är dem värsta människor man kan tänka sig! Elaka och fulla av svart magi! Jag trodde aldrig att en mor skulle vilja sin egna dotter så illa!_) gjorde det hela bara ännu värre.  
Så här var jag nu.  
Ensam, vilsen och ledsen i ett helt främmande land, påväg till en helt främmande familj som enligt min farbrors fru skulle vara Blodtörstiga mördare.  
"Här ska ni av Miss!"  
Den lilla trollkarlen stannade så tvärt att jag snubblade över hans lilla runda kropp  
och var nära att fara på näsan rakt ner för trappan.  
En hand högg tag i mig i sista sekund, och förvirrat stirrade jag in i ett par bistra blå ögon.  
Jag rätade snabbt på mig och försökte skaka av mig rodnaden medans jag iaktog mannen som stod framför mig.  
Han hade ett slitet stelt ansikte och det järngråa håret såg ut att vara målat på hans huvud.  
Inte ett enda hårstrå låg fel trots att det blåste ganska kraftigt ute.  
Bakom mig hörde jag tåget rulla vidare, och den lilla trollkarlskonduktören som skrek "Lycka till Miss!" i mullrandet från tågets motor.  
"God dag Miss Jacobsson" Mannens röst var hård och sträng.  
Han räckte fram en ådrig hand och jag tog förvirrat och skakade den.  
Trots att han måste vara minst sjuttio år hade han ett väldigt fast handslag.  
"Jag heter Mr Grain och jag har blivit hitskickad av Mr Malfoy för att eskortera dig till deras hem.  
"Jaha.. Jag menar…Okej…Så-så bra" Jag försökte mig på ett leende, väl medveten om att min hand var hal av svett och kinderna fortfarande lysande röda.  
Mr Grain log inte tillbaka.  
Istället vände han tvärt och ryckte åt mig sin koffert.  
Utan minsta tendens till lidande bar han den ända fram till en vacker silverfärgad Limousin  
där två svartklädda herrar stod och väntade.  
Båda två var iförda någon sorts konstig klädnad som antagligen skulle föreställa trollkarlnas syn på Frack.  
En av dem höll upp backluckan och Mr Grain lade in kofferten.  
"Vänligen ta in djuret" Han gjorde en gest mot mig och Shanti (som förödmjukat burrade upp fjädrarna vid benämningen Djuret) "Här bak" Han gjorde ytterligare en gest mot bakluckan.  
"Ja Sir" Jag tog ett fastare tag om buren och ställde försiktig in den i bilens bagageutrymme.  
Med en snabb gest med händerna fick Mr Grain backluckan att slå igen.  
"Kom med här Miss Jacobsson"  
Shanti hoade sorgset och jag gav henne en medlidsam blick innan Mr Grain börjad fösa mig  
mot framsätet där en av de välklädda herrarna redan stod och höll upp dörren.  
"Tack" Sa jag och steg in. Han gav mig inte ens en blick innan han och den andre som hållit upp dörren för Mr Grain steg in bakom oss.  
"Har du allting med miss Jacobsson?" Mr Grain gav mig återigen en genomträngande blick med sina kalla blå ögon och jag nickade.  
"Ja"  
"Då far vi"  
Mr Grain lät sin blick svepa över den tomma stationen innan han gav instrumentbrädan ett lätt slag med sin trollstav.  
Plötsligt fick bilen liv och började mullra, och i en oväntad hastighet som ändå var väldigt balanserad sköt bilen iväg framåt och jag kunde känna hur magen snörptes ihop.

Det tog flera sekunder innan jag förstod att själva bilen var en flyttnyckel.  
Efter något som kändes som fem mycket bekväma minuter inuti en gungande fåtölj slog vi i marken med ett mjukt litet duns.  
"Då var vi snart framme då, Miss Jacobsson" Mr Grain gav bilens instrumentbräda ytterligare ett slag med sin trollstav, och den började mjukt rulla framåt över vägen på ett nästan naturligt sätt.

Jag kastade en snabb blick bakåt.  
Shanti burrade upp fjädrarna och såg anklagande på mig.  
Jag kunde se på henne exakt hur roligt hon tyckte att det var att resa med flyttnickel.  
"Det är inte mitt fel" Sa jag till den förebrående ugglan. "Jag hade ingen aning"  
"Förlåt?" Mr Grain slet irriterat huvudet från vägen och såg på mig.  
Jag lade märkte till att hans händer vilade på ratten utan att röra den, bilen styrde sig själv.  
"Åh jag… Jag..Jag bara pratade med ugglan Sir, hon.."  
"Pratade med ugglan! Jasså…"  
Han vände återigen blicken från mig och återgick till att surmulet betrakta landsvägen framför oss.  
Jag kände hur kinderna hettade till och tillbringande resten av bilturen med att betrakta vägen framför mig.  
Efter något som kändes som ungefär tio minuter bromsade bilen in och rullade sakta framåt innan den helt stannade med ett befallande slag från Mr Grains trollstav.  
"Varsågod Miss" En av herrarna hade redan tagit sig ur och stod nu i en lätt bugande position vid min sida med bildörren på glänt och med sin långa smala hand utsträckt mot mig.  
"Åh… Tack" Förvirrat gav jag honom min hand och han hjälpte mig ut från bilen.  
_Gör alla såhär i England_ ? Tänkte jag och såg förbryllat på mannen som nu ledde mig framåt en bit innan han med en vördnadsfull gest släppte min vänsterhand.  
Jag kunde aldrig minnas att någon kille i Sverige erbjudit mig sin hand vid något tillfälle, inte ens på skolbalen förra året.  
Det här var så…_ Gammaldags på något vis. _  
Det var som att ha klivit in i en av dem gamla långtråkiga filmerna från 1800-talet som min historielärare alltid envisats med att visa på sina precis lika tråkiga lektioner.  
Och det skulle inte bli bättre, visade det sig.  
Vi hade nu kommit fram bakom hörnet på det som visade sig vara en ganska så hög häck.  
Och bakom denna tornade en enorm byggnad upp sig, det såg nästan ut som en liten miniversion  
av Kliffesund, skolan jag hade gått på hemma i Sverige.  
Men det här liknade mera en herrgård än ett slott.  
Med Mr Grain i spetsen tågade vi in på gårdsplanen, som även i dunklet verkade mycket praktfull.  
Mr Grain stannade till, som för att kontrollera att jag fortfarande var tätt bakom honom och inte  
gjorde något som jag inte borde.  
Sedan fortsatte han att gå, med dem båda välklädda herrarna på varsin sida om mig.  
En av dem hade sin trollstav riktad framåt och fick med små lätta rörelser min koffert och ugglebur att sväva en bit ovanför marken.  
Shanti hoade ogillande och fortsatte att stirra förebrående på mig med sina stora isblåa ögon.  
Vi hade nu kommit fram till trappan till det väldiga huset. Där stannade sällskapet så hastigt att jag höll på att törna rakt in i Mr Grains välklädda byxbak.  
"vad…?"  
Mr Grain höll upp en ådrig hand i luften och jag tystnade tvärt.  
Det var någonting hos honom som fick mig att tänka på en gammal magister, tvär och ilsken.  
"Mr Malfoy!" Mr Grain fortsatte att stirra upp mot huset som i skenet från herrarnas trollstavar fick en ganska spöklik atmosfär med sina stora tomma fönster och klätterväxten på väggen, som var misstänkt lik en förklädd Djävulssnara.  
"Flickan är eskorterad Sir"  
Ett gnissel hördes och den stora dörren gled långsamt upp.  
Jag fick plötsligt känslan av att vara en fånge, påväg in till min cell och gav till en rysning.  
"Efter dig, Madam"  
Jag gav herrarna en hastig skrämd blick, svalde, slöt ögonen  
några sekunder (_Inte drabbas av panik_… )och steg in i huset.  
Jag förväntade mig att rummet skulle vara mörkt och slitet, med gamla möbler och spindelnät här och där uppe i taket, ni vet, som i dom där gamla herrgårdarna som mugglare brukar se på TV, där dem jagar efter det där dem kallar för spöken.  
Jag kunde inte haft mer fel.  
Genast när jag steg in i den väldiga hallen slogs jag av ett bländade ljus.  
Väggarna var helt vita och skimrade som is.  
Dom prydes av flera porträtt, vars invånare ivrigt viskade till varandra så fort vi steg in.  
Över ingången till det rum som jag antog måste vara vardagsrummet hängde en enorm grön orm av safirer, slingrande runt någonting som verkade vara en sköld av silver med ett skinande S inristat i mitten.  
Även om den var mycket vacker, gav den mig genast rysningar.  
"God dag mitt herrskap"  
En isanderöst fick mig att hastigt slita blicken från ormen och vända mig om.  
Från ett av rummen (Som också såg enormt ut och som saknade dörr, istället var där en öppning som kantades av slingrande ormar i silver) kom en lång man gående.  
Han hade vitblont långt hår och kalla utryckslösa gråa ögon.  
Hans hud var mycket blek och näsan rak och lite spetsig.  
Han var iförd en svart mantel broderad med en liten minikopia av den stora ormen som hängde på väggen.  
"Sir" Mr Grain gjorde en hastig bugning.  
Bakom honom kastade sig dem två herrarna som burit på mina saker sig hastigt ner i en bugning som var så djup, att jag kunde svära på att deras långa näsor vidrörde den stora röda mattan.  
Mannen med dem kalla ögonen krökte på läpparna utan ett ord och lät blicken glida vidare mot mig.  
"Aha…" Sa han och gjorde en gest med ena armen som för att föra mig närmare.  
"Mrs Jacobsson" Han gjorde en liten paus och iaktog mig med ett litet leende lekande på sina läppar.  
"En sån…" Han lät blicken glida över min klädnad "Ära" avslutade han och log bistert.  
"Har resan gått bra?"  
"Ja…Ja tack, Mr Malfoy"  
"Lucius" Han sträckte fram handen, och jag kände förtvivlat hur en rysning gick genom hela  
min kropp när han långsamt böjde sig ner och kysste min hand med sina kalla läppar.  
Sedan rätade han på sig och vände sig mot rummet med silverormarna.  
"Ska du inte hälsa, Draco?" Jag lyfte snabbt blicken och såg att det stod en pojke lutad mot Gobiljären och iaktog mig med sina gråa ögon.  
Han var obehagligt lik sin pappa, bortsett från att håret var kortare och klippt i någonslags halvdan hockyfrilla.  
Om han inte sett så sur ut, så hade han varit riktig snygg.  
"Har ledigheten gjort dig oförskämd, Draco?" Sa Lucius med iskall röst medan han gjorde en gest åt sin son att komma närmare.  
Draco krökte läpparna och rörde sig fram mot oss med långsamma steg.  
Lucius log och vände sig sedan återigen mot mig.  
"Om du ursäktar" Han gjorde en gest mot pojken, som nu hade stannat vid sin fars sida och riktat blicken någonstans mellan Mr Grains axel och den enorma målningen av en stor kittel, i vilket det flöt runt någonting som såg misstänkt likt avhuggna armar.  
"Draco har tydligen glömt bort hur man uppför sig mot sina gäster. Kanske lite avhållsamhet skulle göra honom gott"  
Jag såg hur Draco snabbt lyfte huvudet och gav sin pappa en skräckslagen blick,  
sedan riktade han surmulet blicken åt målningen igen.  
Jag svalde.  
Jag ville verkligen inte bli delaktig i någonting som den här familjen höll personligt, och jag kände plötsligt en stark längtan hem till Sverige och mamma. Jag kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. _Mamma!_  
Snabbt blinkade jag ett par gånger innan jag såg på Lucius, som hade börjat tala igen med sin släpiga entoniga röst.  
"Tyvärr är min fru, Narcissa, bortrest tills imorgon…" Han lade armen om Draco, som såg högst ogillande ut.  
"Så lilla fröken får nöja sig med mig och Draco tills vidare"  
Shanti gav till ett högt hoande, som för att påminna Lucius om att även hon fanns tillgänglig.  
Hans ögon smalnade när han fick syn på ugglan.  
"Har inte ni talat om för unge Miss Jacobsson att det finns gott om ugglor att låna hos oss, Mr Grain?" Sa Lucius kallt och fortsatte att iaktta Shanti, som nu flaxade med vingarna i ett försök att ta sig ut, med djup avsmak.  
"Jo Mr Malfoy! Sa Mr Grain upphetsat. "Men flickan insisterade på att…"  
"Jag reser aldrig utan Shanti. Hon är min vän." Min _enda _vän tänkte jag sorgset och såg på min vackra uggla, som slutat flaxa och istället vilade sina stora ögon på mig medans hon klapprade tillgivet med näbben.  
"På så vis"  
Jag kunde tydligt höra på vartenda ord i hans mening precis hur löjligt han tyckte det hela var.  
Ilskan vällde upp inom mig, men jag tryckte bestämt ner den.  
Det var något med dem här människorna som fick mig att känna mig obetydlig.  
Men även jag insåg att det skulle vara direkt fåraktigt av mig att starta bråk redan första dagen jag kommit hit. Någonting sa mig också att Lucius inte var någon man _ville _bli osams med.  
Snabbt böjde jag mig ner och grabbade tag i Shantis bur och höll den tätt intill bröstet innan jag så trotsigt jag vågade, såg på Lucius.  
"Vi äter middag klockan sju. _Prick _klockan sju" la han till med en djup betoning.  
"Draco… Var så snäll och visa vår förtjusande lilla gäst sitt rum"  
Och med dem orden svepte han förbi och försvann återigen in i rummet där de kommit ifrån tjugo minuter tidigare.  
Dem två välklädda herrarna bugade sig lätt innan dem försvann i hans kölvatten som två lydiga vakthundar.  
Mr Grain gav mig en blick av tyst avsky innan han också stegade iväg åt samma håll.  
"Du behöver inte…"  
Draco såg inte på mig, än mindre svarade.  
Han tog ett ännu fastare grepp om min koffert och började utan att ta någon notis om mig överhuvudtaget att klampa uppför trappan.  
Jag följde efter honom med Shantis bur i ett hårt grepp medans jag började känna mig allt mer irriterad.  
Jag visste att killar brukade vara ganska konstiga, men den här grabben tog garanterat priset.  
Han var varken gapig eller jobbig som dem flesta killar i vår ålder brukade vara (Jag gissade av hans utseende att döma att han borde vara omkring femton år) utan det var mer att han _inte _var det som störde mig.  
Utan att säga något alls gav han intrycket av att vara överlägsen och snorkig.  
Dessutom verkade det som att blotta närvaron av mig äcklade honom så mycket att han inte ens kunde öppna munnen.  
Draco stegade fram till den dörr som fanns längst bort i korridoren och sköt upp den med foten.  
Sedan gick han in och släppte ner min koffert med en lätt duns, vände sig sedan om och såg för första gången på mig.  
Hans blick var full av kyla, och hela hans ansikte skvallrade om djupaste avsmak.  
Omsorgsfullt ställde jag ner Shantis bur på det lilla skrivbordet och öppnade burdörren.  
Med ett hoande till tack bredde hon ut sina vingar och slog sig ner på min axel, där hon sedan omsorgsfullt började pusta sina fjädrar.  
Draco fortsatte att stirra på mig, och jag kände mig mer och mer irriterad.  
Skillnaden mellan honom och hans pappa var att honom vågade jag bli arg på.  
"Vad stirrar du på?" Sa jag på min halvknackliga engelska.  
Han svarade inte först, utan fortsatte att glo föraktfullt på mig i några sekunder, som om han avgjorde om det ens var värt ansträngningen att svara.  
"Om min pappa får syn på att du har den där uggla lös…"  
"Jag struntar i vad din pappa tycker" Men stöten i magen berättade mottsatsen.  
Jag hade bara "Känt" den där människan i knappt en halvtimme, och jag både avskydde och var livrädd för honom redan. En väldigt intressant kombination.  
Draco förstod tydligen också att jag ljög, för han log elakt.  
"Jasså det gör du…"  
"Du avskyr mig verkligen, eller hur?" Jag mötte hans blick i några sekunder innan jag kände mig tvungen att titta bort, för att inte smälla till honom.  
Han hade precis den uppsynen hos en unge som alltid fått allt vad den pekat på men ändå aldrig var nöjd. _Elaka bortskämnda snorunge!  
_"Jag gillar inte att ha smutskallar i mitt hus" Sa han kort.  
"Smuts..va?" Oförstående såg jag på honom. Hans elaka leende blev ännu bredare.  
"Smutskalle, Jacobsson."  
"Och vad tusan är en… Smutskalle för någonting?"  
"Det borde väl du veta, det kan inte vara första gången som någon…"  
" I mitt land förolämpar vi inte varandra" Sa jag kyligt. "Och du kan vara alldeles lugn" la jag till.  
"Mitt blod är helt rent, om det är de du syftar på"  
Dracos leende hade försvunnit, nu såg han bara kallt, nästan ilsket på mig.  
"Du skulle passa väldigt bra tillsammans med Granger" Sa han kyligt, vände på klacken och spatserade därifrån.  
"Granger..?" Jag stod kvar och såg efter honom som ett stort frågetecken.  
"Han är knäpp" Jag suckade, vände mig om och strök Shanti över fjädrarna.  
Hon hoade medhållande.  
"Och hans pappa är knäpp… och dem tre andra är knäppa. Jösses gumman… Vi verkar ha hamnat på ett ställe fullt av idioter" Jag pussade försiktigt Shanti på huvudet.  
"Låt oss bara hoppas att inte hela England vimlar av dem"  
Men jag kan helt ärligt tala om att jag inte kände mig speciellt hoppfull.

Kapitel 2  
Middagen den kvällen blev rent utsagt den värsta jag någonsin varit med om.  
Maten var det såklart inget fel på (Vad kunde man vänta sig av en förmögen familj?) det var mer sällskapet som gjorde den obehaglig.  
Lydigt hade jag kommit ner till köksalen prick klockan sju.  
Lucius hade bett mig sitta ner med sitt falska leende och sedan pratat tyst med Mr Grain som envetet passat upp honom med flera olika sorters drinkar.  
Draco däremot hade tillbringat hela middagen med att så ofta han kunde utan att hans pappa lade märke till det, ge mig surmulna blickar över kanten på brödskålen.  
"Så…Vad tycker du om Hogwarts då?" Försökte jag .  
Draco ryckte på axlarna. "Pappa hade hellre velat att jag gick på Durmstrang." Han lade försiktigt in en liten bit kyckling och tuggade misstänkt innan han gjorde en grimars och spottade ut den igen.  
"Där har dem i alla fall _ordenliga _lärare." Pappa!"  
Lucius vände sig irriterat mot sin son.  
"Min mat är kall…."  
jag stöjde hakan i handen och lät Dracos gnällande försvinna bortåt.  
Hade dem inte ens ordentliga lärare på skolan?  
Mamma som sagt att den var så bra… Men det såklart, hur kunde hon veta det?  
_Hon _hade aldrig besökt Hogwarts.  
Tänk om lärarna verkligen var urusla… Jag kände genast att jag inte hade någon lust att fråga Draco någont mer angående skolan.  
Jag var redan tillräkligt illa till mods.  
Tyst tackade jag för maten och försvann upp till rummet igen.  
Shanti satt på min säng och såg hungrigt på kycklingbenen som jag stjälpte ner framför henne.  
"Det var det enda jag kunde ta" Jag suckade och såg på medans hon knaprade i sig dem med en otrolig aptit.  
Just då slog det mig att Draco inte verkade ha berättat något för sin pappa om att jag lät Shanti vara utanför buren. Han som hade verkat så ivrig på det tidigare.  
Jag slängde mig på sängen bredvid Shanti och strök henne frånvarande över fjädrarna.  
I ungefär fem minuter fann hon sig i mitt kelande, sen fick hon nog och flög högst upp på garderoben som stod intryckt mellan det lilla skrivbordet och sängen.  
Det var verkligen inte något stort rum, men på någotvis så gillade jag det.  
Dock var det de enda jag gillade med huset och jag såg inte framemot med att tillbringa nästan fem veckor i sängen.  
Om jag bara varit hemma…  
Plötsligt kände jag något blött rinna nerför kinden, och när jag strök med handen spred det ut sig över fingrarna.  
Utan att jag ens märkt det hade tårarna börjat rinna.  
Jag drog en suck och blundade.  
Framför såg jag mamma. En mamma som var frisk stark och glad.  
En mamma som jag haft förut, men som inte längre existerade.  
Miranda…Lilla söta goa Miranda. Med sitt långa blonda hår i sin fläta.  
Emma och Alice, mina två allra bästavänner.  
Som jag känt ända sedan förskolan…  
"Varför?" Jag snyftade till och grepade tag om kudden och tryckte den emot mig.  
"Varför mamma, varför! Jag vill inte vara här…snälla…" Jag pressade den hårt mot ansiktet och snyftade till igen.  
Längtan och sorgen hade rivit upp ett djupt sår inuti mig.  
I vanliga fall var jag verkligen ingen lipsill, men nu var jag praktiskt taget livrädd.  
Jag skulle gett allt precis _allt _för att få komma hem igen.  
Om jag bara önskade tillräkligt mycket så kanske…  
Jag knep ihop ögonen allt vad jag kunde, pressade kudden hårt mot ansiktet…  
**Skrammel! Duns duns.  
**Snabba små fötter som kilade över golvet.  
Fortfarande förblindad av tårar kastade jag mig upp och grep efter min trollstav, innan jag kom på att  
den låg inlåst i kofferten tillsammans med alla mina andra skolsaker.  
Jag reste mig långsamt upp ur sängen, medans jag torkade ansiktet med baksidan av handen.  
Om det var något jag hade lärt mig, var att spioner betydde problem.  
Försiktigt kikade jag ut mot hallen.  
Den var skrämmande mörk och tyst.  
Inte ett ord hördes förutom skrammlet från rören som gav ifrån sig ett märkligt väsande ljud.  
Med en rysning stängde jag dörren och gled ner på sängen.  
Vad det än hade varit, var det borta nu.  
Jag kurade ihop mig på sängen, och hann tänka att jag aldrig skulle somna innan allting blev svart.

När jag vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt ute.  
Förvirrat kravlade jag mig upp i sittande ställning och såg mig omkring.  
Rummet låg i ett halvdunkel, och himlen utanför fönstret skvallrade om att klockan inte kunde vara mer än fyra.  
Jag försökte kväva en gäspning samtidigt som jag sträckte på mig,  
vilket resulterade i en hostattack som fick Shanti att irriterat öppna ena ögat där hon satt, fortfarande uppflugen längst upp på Garderoben.  
Jag reste mig tyst upp och drog huttrande upp min gråa tröja ur väskan och drog den snabbt över huvudet.  
Halsen var torr av törst, att försöka somna om skulle vara omöjligt.  
"Det kan inte vara någon vaken nu" Sa jag högt till mig själv.  
"Måste bara ha lite vatten…" Jag gläntade på dörren och stelnade till när den gav ifrån sig ett gnissel.  
Jag förstod inte alls varför, men det här huset fick mig att känna mig skyldig på någotvis.  
"Skärp dig" Viskade jag halvögt när jag smög ut i korridoren. "Du ska bara hämta ett glas vatten, det är allt…"

_Kniiiirrrrr._  
Trappan knarrade trots att jag gick rörde mig lika ljudlöst som en dementor.  
_Knarrrrknoar._  
Jag tvärstannade.  
Nu var jag nästan nere, bara två trappsteg till.  
"Så!" Väste jag triumferande till mig själv när jag landade mjukt på den mörka heltäckningsmattan.  
Nu när faran var över, kunde jag inte låta bli att se mig nyfiket omkring.  
Hallen lystes upp av skenet från månen utanför och kastade spöklika skuggor på alla porträtten med dess innehavare som nu lugnt slumrade inuti sina ramar.  
Jag gick fram och studerade den stora ormen på väggen.  
Gapet var öppet och giftänderna blottade. Dem röda diamanterna till ögon fick den att se ännu mer  
skräckinjagande ut.  
"Usch" Jag backade, vände mig om och var i nästa sekund nära att skrika rakt ut.  
Det stod en mörk siluett vid slutet av trappan.  
Den bara stod där och såg på mig, lätt skimrande i det starka ljuset utifrån.  
Jag bet tag i handen som jag satt för munnen för att inte skrika til.  
Varelsen rörde sig försiktigt en bit framåt mot mig.  
Den sträckte fram någonting, som skulle kunnat vara en hand medans den utstötte något slags mumlande läte…  
"Gillar du att smyga omkring på nätterna?"  
Reaktionen var omedelbar.  
Jag kastade mig tvärt åt sidan, snurrade runt och grep efter trollstaven, återigen utan att minnas att den fortfarande låg inlåst i kofferten.  
Draco, som tydligen trodde att jag faktiskt _tänkte_ förhäxa honom (Vilket jag garanterat hade gjort också, om jag bara haft min stav) hoppade skrämt bakåt, snubblade över sin mantel och blev liggande i trappan.  
Vi stirrade på varandra ett par sekunder, innan jag kom på hur löjligt det måste se ut att stå med handen framsträckt och skyndade mig att snabbt sänkte den.  
Tydligen tänkte Draco i samma banor, för han kravlade sig hastigt upp på fötter och gav mig en ilsken blick.  
"Förlåt. Det var inte meningen, jag skulle bara…"  
"Vad håller du på med? Snokar runt va!" Han tog några hotfulla steg mot mig, samtidigt som han kastade en orolig blick över axeln.  
"Nej! Jag skulle bara… Hämta ett glas vatten"  
" _I hallen_?"  
Jag suckade, insåg att loppet var kört och tittade på Draco, som fortfarande blängde ilsket på mig.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att le, även fast jag kände hur benen fortfarande skakade efter konfrontationen och mötet med saken vid trappan.  
Han såg precis ut som en tjurig barnunge som just blivit berövad sin favoritleksak.  
"Jag tyckte jag såg…Strunt samma" Jag kastade en blick mot trappan, där_ vad-det-nu-än-var _hade befunnit sig några minuter tidigare.  
"Våra släkter klenoder va!" Dracos röst var triumferande.  
"När jag talar om för pappa att du tänkte stjäla _dem…"  
_"Var inte dummare än du ser ut!" Fräste jag. "Varför i hela friden skulle jag vilja stjäla massa strunt som liknar svartkonst prylar?!"  
"Det _är _svartkonst_ prylar_" Sa Draco nöjt och sträckte på sig.  
"Ja, och DET är ju något att skryta med" Svarade jag kyligt.  
Snabbt började jag gå uppför trappan med tårarna stigande i ögonen.  
Han hade låtit så nöjd när han sa det, som om det var något _fint.  
_Något man skulle vara _stolt _över.  
"Hela huset är säkert fullt av dem" Sa jag ilsket till Shanti när jag kröp ner i sängen igen.  
"Hur kunde mamma skicka mig hit?"  
_Ja, hur kunde hon göra det?  
Jag hade bott här i exakt trettiofyra timmar, och planerade redan att rymma.  
Min pappa hade varit auror, och mamma tvingade mig att bo hos en familj som nästan helt säkert, åtminstone om man skulle tro Malissa, var dödsätare och hade hela huset fullt med svart magi.  
Och deras son verkade bortskämd och uppblåst, och Lucius såg alltid ut som om han luktat på en tunna drakspillning varje gång jag var i närheten._

Runt klockan kvart i tolv några timmar senare  
hörde jag steg i trappan.  
Snabbt slog jag igen boken _Att tala med troll_ och stuvade in den under kudden.  
Draco ställde sig i dörröppningen, lutade sig mot väggen och glodde på mig.  
"Vad _gör_ du?"  
"Stick!" Jag hade legat vaken större delen av natten och gått igenom  
händelsen igår om och om igen, och var välmedveten om mitt toviga hår och halv sjaskiga utseende.  
Draco hånflinade bara.  
"Min mamma har kommit hem" Han gjorde en liten paus och studerade sina naglar.  
"Hon vill träffa dig"  
"Jaha" Sa jag grötigt och låtsades klia mig i ögat, medan jag i själva verket försökte få bort tårarna som återigen stigit i ögonen. _Jag höll på att bli ett levande vrak._  
"Pappa sa att jag skulle meddela dig om det" Han vände på klacken och försvann.  
Med en suck satte jag mig upp i sängen,sträckte på mig och kastade en blick ut genom fönstret.  
Solen lyste från en helt blå himmel.  
Det såg ut att bli en väldigt fin dag, ni vet, en sån där härlig sommardag som det bara kan vara i slutet av Juli.  
Nu när det inte var mörkt ute längre kunde man se gården betydligt bättre.  
Det fanns flera olika sorters blommor i gälla färger runt omkring häcken där massor av fjärilar flockades (Jag kunde svära på att dem använt sig av en fastlåsnings besvärjelse, för fjärilarna rörde sig mycket långsamt) Och i mitten fanns en ståtlig porlande fontän med stenstatyer som såg ut att representera familjen själva.  
Det fanns en skrift inristad på en liten mässingsskylt, men jag kunde inte se vad det stod från fönstret.  
Med ett sorgset hoande svischade Shanti ner på min axel.  
"Gumman" Jag strök henne över den lilla näbben.  
"Det är nog bäst att du stannar här" Jag lyfte ner henne och satte henne på sängen.  
"Jag är inte säker på att Narcissa gillar Ugglor, förstår du."

"Men där har vi ju vår lilla gäst! Åh, så förtjusande"  
Kvinnan framför mig gav mig ett stelt leende medan hon räckte fram en benig hand som klingade av alla de guldarmband hon bar.  
Hennes naglar var långa och blodröda och hon bar en vacker smaragdgrön klänning som var broderad med diamanter i olika nyanser.  
Håret var långt och vitblont som resten av familjens, och ansiktet litet och spetsigt med rena fina drag.  
Hade hon inte haft dem kalla blåa ögonen och det bistra ansiktsuttrycket så hade hon varit riktigt vacker att se på.  
"Så förtjusande, så förtjusande…" Hon fortsatte att le och förde(till min fasa) en benig hand mot min kind och strök den lätt.  
Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka en rysning, och hennes leende blev ännu bredare.  
"Så lik sin far" Hennes blick flyttade sig över mitt ansikte.  
"Samma mörka hår och ögon, men din mors näsa ser jag… Ååh…" Hon lät sin hand glida ner mot min käke. "Även här ser jag att du fått din pappas förtjusande arvsanlag" Log hon och tog äntligen bort sin kalla hand.  
"Men jag ser att du också tyckts ärva en del från min förtjusande syster" Sa hon och leendet fick ett ännu bistrare uttryck när hon granskade mig uppifrån och ner.  
"Samma tunna lilla kropp och mopsiga uppsyn ser jag" Hon fnittrade till.  
"Nåväl, det ska vi nog ta ur dig, kära vän"  
Hon vände sig om och log mot sin son som stod och lutade sig mot väggen bakom henne med en ointresserade, lite vaksam blick i de kalla gråa ögonen.  
"Jag ser att du redan blivit bekant med min son, Draco" Hon gjorde samma gest mot Draco som Lucius gjort igår för att uppmana honom att komma närmare.  
Inte heller nu rörde han sig, han fortsatte stå lutad mot väggen och betraktade mig med samma blick hos någon som såg på ett ovanligt tråkigt djur.  
"Och min man" Hon gjorde en gest mot Lucius, som tog ett steg fram och nickade avmätt.  
"Vi ska nog bli goda vänner, vi också" Hon log ett leende som jag inte besvarade, jag kunde bara känna att varje gång jag såg på den här kvinnan vällde en stark ovilja upp inom mig och plötsligt kunde jag förstå varför Malissa hade brutit all kontakt med sin yngsta syster.

Kapitel 3&4 är färdigskrivna och kommer upp

ikväll så fort jag rättat dem!


	2. Skuggan vid trappan

_Det fanns inte något annat att göra.  
Det fanns inga hemliga släktingar hon kunde flytta till.  
Det fanns inga kompisar hon kunde bo hos sålänge, tills allt var över.  
Det fanns ingen annan utväg än den som redan var bestämd._

Jag slog ihop boken och lutade mig tungt mot tågfönstret.  
Flickan i boken skulle likaväl kunnat vara jag själv.  
Bortsett från att hon inte satt på ett tåg långt, långt hemifrån.  
Bortsett från att hon inte hade en mamma som var dödssjuk, och att hon inte var i ett helt främmande land.  
Eller nästan helt främmande åtminstone.  
Jag hade besökt England två gånger.  
En gång med min pappa, och en gång med min mamma för att besöka pappas grav.  
Jag rös vid minnet och slöt ögonen.  
Min lilla hand, bara åtta år gammal, som kramade mammas hårt, hårt.  
Den gula lilla klänningen, min bästa som pappa köpt under en av sina långa resor  
som auror runt om i vägen.  
Just den här kunde jag minnas att den var köpt i Algeriet, någon gång under det året som pappa jagade Voldemorts anhängare, dödsätarna.  
Jag rös vid namnet av de båda.  
Voldemort var känd som den ondskefullaste och mäktigaste av alla trollkarlar i hela världen.  
Men dödsätarna, som hans anhängare kallade sig, var nästan precis lika skrämmande.  
Det mest skrämmande var att det kunde vara vem som helst.  
Vem som helst kunde gömma sig under den där obehagliga döskalleliknande masken.  
Det hade vi alla fått lära oss när pappa hade slitit masken av en och funnit sin egen bror.  
Sam satt nu mer kättrad i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban, som tydligen skulle vara det största och grymmaste fängelset i hela Storbritannien.  
Pappa hade aldrig blivit sig själv efter det, och några månader sedan dog han.  
"AJ" Jag vaknade snabbt ur mina sorgsna tankar av en ilande smärta i vänstra handen.  
Snabbt slet jag den åt mig och såg mig om efter angriparen.  
Shanti, min vita fjälluggla såg förebrående på mig med sina stora blåa ögon innan hon gav ifrån sig  
ett ilsket hoande.  
"Vad skulle det där vara bra för?" Jag gned min hand som nu pryddes med ett litet rött märke.  
" Miss Jacobsson!" En liten kroknäsad trollkarl med små gröna ögon hade med stor möda  
lyckats öppna dörren till kupén där jag satt.  
"Öh..ehja?" Min hjärna hade varit så försjunken i tankar att den knappt kommit ihåg hur man pratade engelska.  
Den lilla trollkarlen såg undrande på mig i några sekunder innan han verkade bestämma sig för att inte be mig upprepa mitt svar.  
Istället log han och viftade med händerna utåt mot korridoren.  
Hans fingrar var långa och krokiga och på ena tummen bar han något som såg ut en rostig järnring.  
"Ni är framme om cirka fem minuter vid er station miss!"  
"Ååh…" Jag rodnade lätt när jag tappade orden igen.  
"va.. Vad bra.. Tack så mycket.."  
"North road Miss!" Fem mil från Wiltshire!"  
" Va bra" Jag knäppte den röda axelväskan och slängde den över axeln.  
Shanti, som tydligen slutat sura flaxade snällt in i buren utan att jag behövde be henne.  
Jag log lite.  
Min lillasyster Miranda skulle envist påpekat att fågeln förstod vad vi pratat om.  
Hon var mycket fäst vid djur och var helt övertygad om att dom förstod vartenda ord av det vi människor sa.  
Hon och Shanti var mycket goda vänner, och jag hade fått intrycket av att hon skulle sakna fågeln  
betydligt mer än vad hon skulle sakna mig den dagen då vi gav oss av hemifrån två dagar tidigare.  
"Låt mig ta er koffert, miss"  
"Tack så hemskt mycket" Den lilla trollkarlen bugade sig djupt när jag gick förbi honom ut genom den öppna kupén.  
"Vad ska ni i Wiltshire och göra, miss?" Frågade han där han småsprang för att kunna hålla jämna steg med kofferten höjd över huvudet.  
"Det är inget ställe för en vacker stadsflicka!"  
"Jag…" Jag svalde innan jag fortsatte.  
"Jag ska bo hos några… avlägsna släktingar till min pappa"  
Jag visste inte om jag skulle säga släkt eller bekanta.  
Familjen Malfoy var inte mina släktingar på riktigt.  
Pappas andra bror, Troy, var gift med en kvinna vid namn Malissa.  
Hon hade två systrar, Bellatrix och Narcissa.  
Den dagen då mamma blev så pass dålig att hon förstod att hon inte skulle  
klara av att ta hand om oss mer, fick både jag och min lillasyster flytta.  
Min syster skulle bo hos Mormor och jag hade blivit skickad hit.  
Det låter kanske grymt, men innerst inne vet jag att mamma hade valt det bästa.  
Mormor hade inte plats för både Miranda och mig i sin lilla stuga på landet.  
Vi hade inte så mycket släkt kvar i Sverige, och då hade mamma skickat den där ugglan.  
Jag blev förvånad att hon kom att tänka på just familjen Malfoy, mamma hade aldrig varit förtjust i dem.  
Och det var inte Malissa heller. Hon hade nästan blivit rasande på mamma, när hon  
valt att skicka mig dit.  
"Vill du fördärva barnet!" Hade hon sagt. "Min syster och hennes familj är dem vidrigaste, maktgalna idioter i det där landet! Jag skulle bra mycket hellre ta hand om henne själv."  
Med med tre småbarn och ett hus som ständigt rörde på sig (Troy var ofta på resande fot i sitt arbete som Mysterie Importör) så fanns det inte på kartan.  
Sedan hade jag fått erbjudandet att bo hos faster Elsy i Australien, men mamma hade varit obeveklig.  
"Vill du lära dig massor och få chansen till en riktigt bra utbildning, är Hogwarts det bästa stället jag kan ge dig" Hade hon sagt.  
"Du ska bara bo hos Malfoys ett par veckor. Du får försöka stå ut."  
Mina protester hjälpte inte, och Malissas illvrål som hon  
skickade dagen innan jag skulle åka ( _Hur kan du vara så ansvarslös! Skicka henne till dem där! Dem är dem värsta människor man kan tänka sig! Elaka och fulla av svart magi! Jag trodde aldrig att en mor skulle vilja sin egna dotter så illa!_) gjorde det hela bara ännu värre.  
Så här var jag nu.  
Ensam, vilsen och ledsen i ett helt främmande land, påväg till en helt främmande familj som enligt min farbrors fru skulle vara Blodtörstiga mördare.  
"Här ska ni av Miss!"  
Den lilla trollkarlen stannade så tvärt att jag snubblade över hans lilla runda kropp  
och var nära att fara på näsan rakt ner för trappan.  
En hand högg tag i mig i sista sekund, och förvirrat stirrade jag in i ett par bistra blå ögon.  
Jag rätade snabbt på mig och försökte skaka av mig rodnaden medans jag iaktog mannen som stod framför mig.  
Han hade ett slitet stelt ansikte och det järngråa håret såg ut att vara målat på hans huvud.  
Inte ett enda hårstrå låg fel trots att det blåste ganska kraftigt ute.  
Bakom mig hörde jag tåget rulla vidare, och den lilla trollkarlskonduktören som skrek "Lycka till Miss!" i mullrandet från tågets motor.  
"God dag Miss Jacobsson" Mannens röst var hård och sträng.  
Han räckte fram en ådrig hand och jag tog förvirrat och skakade den.  
Trots att han måste vara minst sjuttio år hade han ett väldigt fast handslag.  
"Jag heter Mr Grain och jag har blivit hitskickad av Mr Malfoy för att eskortera dig till deras hem.  
"Jaha.. Jag menar…Okej…Så-så bra" Jag försökte mig på ett leende, väl medveten om att min hand var hal av svett och kinderna fortfarande lysande röda.  
Mr Grain log inte tillbaka.  
Istället vände han tvärt och ryckte åt mig sin koffert.  
Utan minsta tendens till lidande bar han den ända fram till en vacker silverfärgad Limousin  
där två svartklädda herrar stod och väntade.  
Båda två var iförda någon sorts konstig klädnad som antagligen skulle föreställa trollkarlnas syn på Frack.  
En av dem höll upp backluckan och Mr Grain lade in kofferten.  
"Vänligen ta in djuret" Han gjorde en gest mot mig och Shanti (som förödmjukat burrade upp fjädrarna vid benämningen Djuret) "Här bak" Han gjorde ytterligare en gest mot bakluckan.  
"Ja Sir" Jag tog ett fastare tag om buren och ställde försiktig in den i bilens bagageutrymme.  
Med en snabb gest med händerna fick Mr Grain backluckan att slå igen.  
"Kom med här Miss Jacobsson"  
Shanti hoade sorgset och jag gav henne en medlidsam blick innan Mr Grain börjad fösa mig  
mot framsätet där en av de välklädda herrarna redan stod och höll upp dörren.  
"Tack" Sa jag och steg in. Han gav mig inte ens en blick innan han och den andre som hållit upp dörren för Mr Grain steg in bakom oss.  
"Har du allting med miss Jacobsson?" Mr Grain gav mig återigen en genomträngande blick med sina kalla blå ögon och jag nickade.  
"Ja"  
"Då far vi"  
Mr Grain lät sin blick svepa över den tomma stationen innan han gav instrumentbrädan ett lätt slag med sin trollstav.  
Plötsligt fick bilen liv och började mullra, och i en oväntad hastighet som ändå var väldigt balanserad sköt bilen iväg framåt och jag kunde känna hur magen snörptes ihop.

Det tog flera sekunder innan jag förstod att själva bilen var en flyttnyckel.  
Efter något som kändes som fem mycket bekväma minuter inuti en gungande fåtölj slog vi i marken med ett mjukt litet duns.  
"Då var vi snart framme då, Miss Jacobsson" Mr Grain gav bilens instrumentbräda ytterligare ett slag med sin trollstav, och den började mjukt rulla framåt över vägen på ett nästan naturligt sätt.

Jag kastade en snabb blick bakåt.  
Shanti burrade upp fjädrarna och såg anklagande på mig.  
Jag kunde se på henne exakt hur roligt hon tyckte att det var att resa med flyttnickel.  
"Det är inte mitt fel" Sa jag till den förebrående ugglan. "Jag hade ingen aning"  
"Förlåt?" Mr Grain slet irriterat huvudet från vägen och såg på mig.  
Jag lade märkte till att hans händer vilade på ratten utan att röra den, bilen styrde sig själv.  
"Åh jag… Jag..Jag bara pratade med ugglan Sir, hon.."  
"Pratade med ugglan! Jasså…"  
Han vände återigen blicken från mig och återgick till att surmulet betrakta landsvägen framför oss.  
Jag kände hur kinderna hettade till och tillbringande resten av bilturen med att betrakta vägen framför mig.  
Efter något som kändes som ungefär tio minuter bromsade bilen in och rullade sakta framåt innan den helt stannade med ett befallande slag från Mr Grains trollstav.  
"Varsågod Miss" En av herrarna hade redan tagit sig ur och stod nu i en lätt bugande position vid min sida med bildörren på glänt och med sin långa smala hand utsträckt mot mig.  
"Åh… Tack" Förvirrat gav jag honom min hand och han hjälpte mig ut från bilen.  
_Gör alla såhär i England_ ? Tänkte jag och såg förbryllat på mannen som nu ledde mig framåt en bit innan han med en vördnadsfull gest släppte min vänsterhand.  
Jag kunde aldrig minnas att någon kille i Sverige erbjudit mig sin hand vid något tillfälle, inte ens på skolbalen förra året.  
Det här var så…_ Gammaldags på något vis. _  
Det var som att ha klivit in i en av dem gamla långtråkiga filmerna från 1800-talet som min historielärare alltid envisats med att visa på sina precis lika tråkiga lektioner.  
Och det skulle inte bli bättre, visade det sig.  
Vi hade nu kommit fram bakom hörnet på det som visade sig vara en ganska så hög häck.  
Och bakom denna tornade en enorm byggnad upp sig, det såg nästan ut som en liten miniversion  
av Kliffesund, skolan jag hade gått på hemma i Sverige.  
Men det här liknade mera en herrgård än ett slott.  
Med Mr Grain i spetsen tågade vi in på gårdsplanen, som även i dunklet verkade mycket praktfull.  
Mr Grain stannade till, som för att kontrollera att jag fortfarande var tätt bakom honom och inte  
gjorde något som jag inte borde.  
Sedan fortsatte han att gå, med dem båda välklädda herrarna på varsin sida om mig.  
En av dem hade sin trollstav riktad framåt och fick med små lätta rörelser min koffert och ugglebur att sväva en bit ovanför marken.  
Shanti hoade ogillande och fortsatte att stirra förebrående på mig med sina stora isblåa ögon.  
Vi hade nu kommit fram till trappan till det väldiga huset. Där stannade sällskapet så hastigt att jag höll på att törna rakt in i Mr Grains välklädda byxbak.  
"vad…?"  
Mr Grain höll upp en ådrig hand i luften och jag tystnade tvärt.  
Det var någonting hos honom som fick mig att tänka på en gammal magister, tvär och ilsken.  
"Mr Malfoy!" Mr Grain fortsatte att stirra upp mot huset som i skenet från herrarnas trollstavar fick en ganska spöklik atmosfär med sina stora tomma fönster och klätterväxten på väggen, som var misstänkt lik en förklädd Djävulssnara.  
"Flickan är eskorterad Sir"  
Ett gnissel hördes och den stora dörren gled långsamt upp.  
Jag fick plötsligt känslan av att vara en fånge, påväg in till min cell och gav till en rysning.  
"Efter dig, Madam"  
Jag gav herrarna en hastig skrämd blick, svalde, slöt ögonen  
några sekunder (_Inte drabbas av panik_… )och steg in i huset.  
Jag förväntade mig att rummet skulle vara mörkt och slitet, med gamla möbler och spindelnät här och där uppe i taket, ni vet, som i dom där gamla herrgårdarna som mugglare brukar se på TV, där dem jagar efter det där dem kallar för spöken.  
Jag kunde inte haft mer fel.  
Genast när jag steg in i den väldiga hallen slogs jag av ett bländade ljus.  
Väggarna var helt vita och skimrade som is.  
Dom prydes av flera porträtt, vars invånare ivrigt viskade till varandra så fort vi steg in.  
Över ingången till det rum som jag antog måste vara vardagsrummet hängde en enorm grön orm av safirer, slingrande runt någonting som verkade vara en sköld av silver med ett skinande S inristat i mitten.  
Även om den var mycket vacker, gav den mig genast rysningar.  
"God dag mitt herrskap"  
En isanderöst fick mig att hastigt slita blicken från ormen och vända mig om.  
Från ett av rummen (Som också såg enormt ut och som saknade dörr, istället var där en öppning som kantades av slingrande ormar i silver) kom en lång man gående.  
Han hade vitblont långt hår och kalla utryckslösa gråa ögon.  
Hans hud var mycket blek och näsan rak och lite spetsig.  
Han var iförd en svart mantel broderad med en liten minikopia av den stora ormen som hängde på väggen.  
"Sir" Mr Grain gjorde en hastig bugning.  
Bakom honom kastade sig dem två herrarna som burit på mina saker sig hastigt ner i en bugning som var så djup, att jag kunde svära på att deras långa näsor vidrörde den stora röda mattan.  
Mannen med dem kalla ögonen krökte på läpparna utan ett ord och lät blicken glida vidare mot mig.  
"Aha…" Sa han och gjorde en gest med ena armen som för att föra mig närmare.  
"Mrs Jacobsson" Han gjorde en liten paus och iaktog mig med ett litet leende lekande på sina läppar.  
"En sån…" Han lät blicken glida över min klädnad "Ära" avslutade han och log bistert.  
"Har resan gått bra?"  
"Ja…Ja tack, Mr Malfoy"  
"Lucius" Han sträckte fram handen, och jag kände förtvivlat hur en rysning gick genom hela  
min kropp när han långsamt böjde sig ner och kysste min hand med sina kalla läppar.  
Sedan rätade han på sig och vände sig mot rummet med silverormarna.  
"Ska du inte hälsa, Draco?" Jag lyfte snabbt blicken och såg att det stod en pojke lutad mot Gobiljären och iaktog mig med sina gråa ögon.  
Han var obehagligt lik sin pappa, bortsett från att håret var kortare och klippt i någonslags halvdan hockyfrilla.  
Om han inte sett så sur ut, så hade han varit riktig snygg.  
"Har ledigheten gjort dig oförskämd, Draco?" Sa Lucius med iskall röst medan han gjorde en gest åt sin son att komma närmare.  
Draco krökte läpparna och rörde sig fram mot oss med långsamma steg.  
Lucius log och vände sig sedan återigen mot mig.  
"Om du ursäktar" Han gjorde en gest mot pojken, som nu hade stannat vid sin fars sida och riktat blicken någonstans mellan Mr Grains axel och den enorma målningen av en stor kittel, i vilket det flöt runt någonting som såg misstänkt likt avhuggna armar.  
"Draco har tydligen glömt bort hur man uppför sig mot sina gäster. Kanske lite avhållsamhet skulle göra honom gott"  
Jag såg hur Draco snabbt lyfte huvudet och gav sin pappa en skräckslagen blick,  
sedan riktade han surmulet blicken åt målningen igen.  
Jag svalde.  
Jag ville verkligen inte bli delaktig i någonting som den här familjen höll personligt, och jag kände plötsligt en stark längtan hem till Sverige och mamma. Jag kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. _Mamma!_  
Snabbt blinkade jag ett par gånger innan jag såg på Lucius, som hade börjat tala igen med sin släpiga entoniga röst.  
"Tyvärr är min fru, Narcissa, bortrest tills imorgon…" Han lade armen om Draco, som såg högst ogillande ut.  
"Så lilla fröken får nöja sig med mig och Draco tills vidare"  
Shanti gav till ett högt hoande, som för att påminna Lucius om att även hon fanns tillgänglig.  
Hans ögon smalnade när han fick syn på ugglan.  
"Har inte ni talat om för unge Miss Jacobsson att det finns gott om ugglor att låna hos oss, Mr Grain?" Sa Lucius kallt och fortsatte att iaktta Shanti, som nu flaxade med vingarna i ett försök att ta sig ut, med djup avsmak.  
"Jo Mr Malfoy! Sa Mr Grain upphetsat. "Men flickan insisterade på att…"  
"Jag reser aldrig utan Shanti. Hon är min vän." Min _enda _vän tänkte jag sorgset och såg på min vackra uggla, som slutat flaxa och istället vilade sina stora ögon på mig medans hon klapprade tillgivet med näbben.  
"På så vis"  
Jag kunde tydligt höra på vartenda ord i hans mening precis hur löjligt han tyckte det hela var.  
Ilskan vällde upp inom mig, men jag tryckte bestämt ner den.  
Det var något med dem här människorna som fick mig att känna mig obetydlig.  
Men även jag insåg att det skulle vara direkt fåraktigt av mig att starta bråk redan första dagen jag kommit hit. Någonting sa mig också att Lucius inte var någon man _ville _bli osams med.  
Snabbt böjde jag mig ner och grabbade tag i Shantis bur och höll den tätt intill bröstet innan jag så trotsigt jag vågade, såg på Lucius.  
"Vi äter middag klockan sju. _Prick _klockan sju" la han till med en djup betoning.  
"Draco… Var så snäll och visa vår förtjusande lilla gäst sitt rum"  
Och med dem orden svepte han förbi och försvann återigen in i rummet där de kommit ifrån tjugo minuter tidigare.  
Dem två välklädda herrarna bugade sig lätt innan dem försvann i hans kölvatten som två lydiga vakthundar.  
Mr Grain gav mig en blick av tyst avsky innan han också stegade iväg åt samma håll.  
"Du behöver inte…"  
Draco såg inte på mig, än mindre svarade.  
Han tog ett ännu fastare grepp om min koffert och började utan att ta någon notis om mig överhuvudtaget att klampa uppför trappan.  
Jag följde efter honom med Shantis bur i ett hårt grepp medans jag började känna mig allt mer irriterad.  
Jag visste att killar brukade vara ganska konstiga, men den här grabben tog garanterat priset.  
Han var varken gapig eller jobbig som dem flesta killar i vår ålder brukade vara (Jag gissade av hans utseende att döma att han borde vara omkring femton år) utan det var mer att han _inte _var det som störde mig.  
Utan att säga något alls gav han intrycket av att vara överlägsen och snorkig.  
Dessutom verkade det som att blotta närvaron av mig äcklade honom så mycket att han inte ens kunde öppna munnen.  
Draco stegade fram till den dörr som fanns längst bort i korridoren och sköt upp den med foten.  
Sedan gick han in och släppte ner min koffert med en lätt duns, vände sig sedan om och såg för första gången på mig.  
Hans blick var full av kyla, och hela hans ansikte skvallrade om djupaste avsmak.  
Omsorgsfullt ställde jag ner Shantis bur på det lilla skrivbordet och öppnade burdörren.  
Med ett hoande till tack bredde hon ut sina vingar och slog sig ner på min axel, där hon sedan omsorgsfullt började pusta sina fjädrar.  
Draco fortsatte att stirra på mig, och jag kände mig mer och mer irriterad.  
Skillnaden mellan honom och hans pappa var att honom vågade jag bli arg på.  
"Vad stirrar du på?" Sa jag på min halvknackliga engelska.  
Han svarade inte först, utan fortsatte att glo föraktfullt på mig i några sekunder, som om han avgjorde om det ens var värt ansträngningen att svara.  
"Om min pappa får syn på att du har den där uggla lös…"  
"Jag struntar i vad din pappa tycker" Men stöten i magen berättade mottsatsen.  
Jag hade bara "Känt" den där människan i knappt en halvtimme, och jag både avskydde och var livrädd för honom redan. En väldigt intressant kombination.  
Draco förstod tydligen också att jag ljög, för han log elakt.  
"Jasså det gör du…"  
"Du avskyr mig verkligen, eller hur?" Jag mötte hans blick i några sekunder innan jag kände mig tvungen att titta bort, för att inte smälla till honom.  
Han hade precis den uppsynen hos en unge som alltid fått allt vad den pekat på men ändå aldrig var nöjd. _Elaka bortskämnda snorunge!  
_"Jag gillar inte att ha smutskallar i mitt hus" Sa han kort.  
"Smuts..va?" Oförstående såg jag på honom. Hans elaka leende blev ännu bredare.  
"Smutskalle, Jacobsson."  
"Och vad tusan är en… Smutskalle för någonting?"  
"Det borde väl du veta, det kan inte vara första gången som någon…"  
" I mitt land förolämpar vi inte varandra" Sa jag kyligt. "Och du kan vara alldeles lugn" la jag till.  
"Mitt blod är helt rent, om det är de du syftar på"  
Dracos leende hade försvunnit, nu såg han bara kallt, nästan ilsket på mig.  
"Du skulle passa väldigt bra tillsammans med Granger" Sa han kyligt, vände på klacken och spatserade därifrån.  
"Granger..?" Jag stod kvar och såg efter honom som ett stort frågetecken.  
"Han är knäpp" Jag suckade, vände mig om och strök Shanti över fjädrarna.  
Hon hoade medhållande.  
"Och hans pappa är knäpp… och dem tre andra är knäppa. Jösses gumman… Vi verkar ha hamnat på ett ställe fullt av idioter" Jag pussade försiktigt Shanti på huvudet.  
"Låt oss bara hoppas att inte hela England vimlar av dem"  
Men jag kan helt ärligt tala om att jag inte kände mig speciellt hoppfull.

_  
_

Kapitel 2  
Middagen den kvällen blev rent utsagt den värsta jag någonsin varit med om.  
Maten var det såklart inget fel på (Vad kunde man vänta sig av en förmögen familj?) det var mer sällskapet som gjorde den obehaglig.  
Lydigt hade jag kommit ner till köksalen prick klockan sju.  
Lucius hade bett mig sitta ner med sitt falska leende och sedan pratat tyst med Mr Grain som hela tiden envetet passat upp honom med flera olika sorters drinkar.  
Draco däremot hade tillbringat hela middagen med att så ofta han kunde utan att hans pappa lade märke till det, ge mig surmulna blickar över kanten på brödskålen.  
"Så… Vad tycker du om Hogwarts då?" Gjorde jag ett försök.  
Draco ryckte på axlarna. "Pappa hade hellre velat att jag gick på Durmstrang."  
Han lade försiktigt in en liten bit kyckling och tuggade misstänkt innan han gjorde en grimas och spottade ut den igen.  
"Där har dem i alla fall _ordenliga _lärare. Pappa!"  
Lucius vände sig irriterat mot sin son.  
"Vad är det nu då, Draco?"  
"Min mat är kall…"  
Jag stödde hakan i handen och lät Dracos gnällande försvinna bortåt.  
Hade dem inte ens ordentliga lärare på skolan?  
Mamma som sagt att den var så bra… Men det såklart, hur kunde hon veta det?  
_Hon _hade aldrig besökt Hogwarts.  
Tänk om lärarna verkligen var urusla… Jag kände en stöt i magen och bestämde mig för att inte fråga Draco något mer som gällde Hogwarts.  
Jag var redan tillräckligt illa till mods.  
Tyst tackade jag för maten och skyndade mig upp till rummet igen med Lucius ogillande blick i ryggen.  
Shanti satt på min säng och såg hungrigt på kycklingbenen som jag stjälpte ner framför henne.  
"Det var det enda jag kunde ta" Jag suckade och såg på medans hon knaprade i sig dem.  
Just då slog det mig att Draco inte verkade ha berättat något för sin pappa om att jag lät Shanti vara utanför buren.  
Han som hade verkat så ivrig på det tidigare.  
Jag slängde mig på sängen bredvid Shanti och strök henne frånvarande över fjädrarna.  
I ungefär fem minuter fann hon sig i mitt kelande, sen fick hon nog och flög högst upp på garderoben som stod intryckt mellan det lilla skrivbordet och sängen.  
Det var verkligen inte något stort rum, inte ens hälften så stort som det rum jag hade hemma, men på något konstigt vis så tyckte jag om det.  
Men det var garanterat också det _enda _gillade med huset och jag såg inte framemot med att tillbringa nästan fem veckor i sängen.  
Om jag bara hade varit hemma…  
Plötsligt kände jag något blött rinna nerför kinden, och när jag strök med handen spred det ut sig över fingrarna.  
Utan att jag ens märkt det hade tårarna kommit.  
Jag slöt ögonen.  
Framför mig såg jag mamma. En mamma som var frisk,stark och glad.  
En mamma som jag haft förut, men som inte längre existerade.  
Och Miranda…Lilla söta goa Miranda.  
Med sitt långa blonda hår i sin fläta. Min jobbiga men älskade lillasyster.  
Emma och Alice, mina två allra bästa vänner.  
Som jag känt ända sedan förskolan…  
_Varför?_ Jag snyftade till och greppade tag om kudden och tryckte den emot mig.  
_Varför mamma, varför just min mamma? Jag vill inte vara här…_  
Jag pressade den hårt mot ansiktet och snyftade till igen.  
_Snälla…Låt mig få komma hem igen.  
Låt allt bli som vanligt.. Jag lovar, kära gud… Att om…_  
Jag knep ihop ögonen allt vad jag kunde, pressade kudden hårt mot ansiktet…  
_Om allt bara som vanligt… Lovar jag att aldrig önska mer i hela mitt liv._  
**Skrammel! Duns duns.  
**Snabba små fötter som kilade över golvet.  
Fortfarande förblindad av tårar kastade jag mig upp och grep efter min trollstav, innan jag kom på att  
den låg inlåst i kofferten tillsammans med alla mina andra skolsaker.  
Jag reste mig långsamt upp ur sängen, samtidigt som jag torkade ansiktet med baksidan av handen.  
Sedan kastade jag en blick ut mot hallen.  
Den var skrämmande mörk och tyst.  
Inte ett ljud hördes förutom skramlet från rören som gav ifrån sig ett märkligt väsande ljud.  
Med en rysning stängde jag dörren och gled ner på sängen.  
Vad det än hade varit, var det borta nu.

När jag vaknade var det fortfarande mörkt ute.  
Förvirrat kravlade jag mig upp i sittande ställning utan att komma ihåg att jag ens hade somnat.  
Rummet låg i ett halvdunkel, och himlen utanför fönstret skvallrade om att klockan inte kunde vara mer än fyra.  
Jag försökte kväva en gäspning samtidigt som jag sträckte på mig,  
vilket resulterade i en hostattack som fick Shanti att irriterat öppna ena ögat där hon fortfarande satt högst uppflygen på garderoben. Tyst reste jag mig upp och drog huttrande upp min gråa mugglar tröja ur väskan och drog den snabbt över huvudet.  
Halsen var torr av törst, att försöka somna om skulle vara omöjligt.  
"Det kan inte vara någon vaken nu" Sa jag högt till mig själv.  
"Måste bara ha lite vatten…" Mumlade jag (trots att jag kände mig urfånig, men det kändes inte fullt så obehagligt med närvaron av någons röst, trots att det var min egen) och gläntade på dörren och stelnade till när den gav ifrån sig ett gnissel.  
Jag förstod inte alls varför, men det här huset fick mig att känna mig skyldig på något vis.  
"Skärp dig" Viskade jag halvhögt när jag smög ut i korridoren. "Du ska bara hämta ett glas vatten, det är allt…"  
_Kniiiirrrrr._  
Trappan knarrade trots att jag gick rörde mig lika ljudlöst som en dementor.  
_Knarrrrknoar._  
Jag tvärstannade.  
Nu var jag nästan nere, bara två trappsteg till.  
"Så!" Väste jag triumferande till mig själv när jag landade mjukt på den mörka heltäckningsmattan.  
Nu när faran var över, kunde jag inte låta bli att se mig nyfiket omkring.  
Hallen lystes upp av skenet från månen utanför och kastade spöklika skuggor på alla porträtten med dess innehavare som nu lugnt slumrade inuti sina ramar.  
Jag gick fram och studerade den stora ormen på väggen.  
Gapet var öppet och giftänderna blottade. Dem röda diamanterna till ögon fick den att se ännu mer  
skräckinjagande ut.  
"Usch" Jag backade, vände mig om och var i nästa sekund nära att skrika rakt ut.  
Det stod en mörk siluett vid slutet av trappan.  
Den bara stod där och såg på mig, lätt skimrande i det starka ljuset utifrån.  
Jag bet tag i handen som jag satt för munnen för att inte skrika til.  
Varelsen rörde sig försiktigt en bit framåt mot mig.  
Den sträckte fram någonting, som skulle kunnat vara en hand medans den utstötte något slags mumlande läte…  
"Gillar du att smyga omkring på nätterna?"  
Reaktionen var omedelbar.  
Jag kastade mig tvärt åt sidan, snurrade runt och grep efter trollstaven, återigen utan att minnas att den fortfarande låg inlåst i kofferten.  
Draco, som tydligen trodde att jag faktiskt _tänkte_ förhäxa honom (Vilket jag garanterat hade gjort också, om jag bara haft min stav) hoppade skrämt bakåt, snubblade över sin mantel och blev liggande i trappan.  
Vi stirrade på varandra ett par sekunder, innan jag kom på hur löjligt det måste se ut att stå med handen framsträckt och skyndade mig att snabbt sänkte den.  
Tydligen tänkte Draco i samma banor, för han kravlade sig hastigt upp på fötter och gav mig en ilsken blick.  
"Förlåt. Det var inte meningen, jag skulle bara…"  
"Vad håller du på med? Snokar runt va!" Han tog några hotfulla steg mot mig, samtidigt som han kastade en orolig blick över axeln.  
"Nej! Jag skulle bara… Hämta ett glas vatten"  
" _I hallen_?"  
Jag suckade, insåg att loppet var kört och tittade på Draco, som fortfarande blängde ilsket på mig.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att le, även fast jag kände hur benen fortfarande skakade efter konfrontationen och mötet med saken vid trappan.  
Han såg precis ut som en tjurig barnunge som just blivit berövad sin favoritleksak.  
"Jag tyckte jag såg…Strunt samma" Jag kastade en blick mot trappan, där_ vad-det-nu-än-var _hade befunnit sig några minuter tidigare.  
"Våra släkter klenoder va!" Dracos röst var triumferande.  
"När jag talar om för pappa att du tänkte stjäla _dem…"  
_"Var inte dummare än du ser ut!" Fräste jag. "Varför i hela friden skulle jag vilja stjäla massa strunt som liknar svartkonst prylar?!"  
"Det _är _svartkonst_ prylar_" Sa Draco nöjt och sträckte på sig.  
"Ja, och DET är ju något att skryta med" Svarade jag kyligt.  
Snabbt började jag gå uppför trappan med tårarna stigande i ögonen.  
Han hade låtit så nöjd när han sa det, som om det var något _fint.  
_Något man skulle vara _stolt _över.  
"Hela huset är säkert fullt av dem" Sa jag ilsket till Shanti när jag kröp ner i sängen igen.  
"Hur kunde mamma skicka mig hit?"  
_Ja, hur kunde hon göra det?  
Jag hade bott här i exakt trettiofyra timmar, och planerade redan att rymma.  
Min pappa hade varit auror, och mamma tvingade mig att bo hos en familj som nästan helt säkert, åtminstone om man skulle tro Malissa, var dödsätare och hade hela huset fullt med svart magi.  
Och deras son verkade bortskämd och uppblåst, och Lucius såg alltid ut som om han luktat på en tunna drakspillning varje gång jag var i närheten.  
_

Runt klockan kvart i tolv några timmar senare  
hörde jag steg i trappan.  
Snabbt slog jag igen boken _Att tala med troll_ och stuvade in den under kudden.  
Draco ställde sig i dörröppningen, lutade sig mot väggen och glodde på mig.  
"Vad _gör_ du?"  
"Stick!" Jag hade legat vaken större delen av natten och gått igenom  
händelsen igår om och om igen, och var välmedveten om mitt toviga hår och halv sjaskiga utseende.  
Draco hånflinade bara.  
"Min mamma har kommit hem" Han gjorde en liten paus och studerade sina naglar.  
"Hon vill träffa dig"  
"Jaha" Sa jag grötigt och låtsades klia mig i ögat, medan jag i själva verket försökte få bort tårarna som återigen stigit i ögonen. _Jag höll på att bli ett levande vrak._  
"Pappa sa att jag skulle meddela dig om det" Han vände på klacken och försvann.  
Med en suck satte jag mig upp i sängen,sträckte på mig och kastade en blick ut genom fönstret.  
Solen lyste från en helt blå himmel.  
Det såg ut att bli en väldigt fin dag, ni vet, en sån där härlig sommardag som det bara kan vara i slutet av Juli.  
Nu när det inte var mörkt ute längre kunde man se gården betydligt bättre.  
Det fanns flera olika sorters blommor i gälla färger runt omkring häcken där massor av fjärilar flockades (Jag kunde svära på att dem använt sig av en fastlåsnings besvärjelse, för fjärilarna rörde sig mycket långsamt) Och i mitten fanns en ståtlig porlande fontän med stenstatyer som såg ut att representera familjen själva.  
Det fanns en skrift inristad på en liten mässingsskylt, men jag kunde inte se vad det stod från fönstret.  
Med ett sorgset hoande svischade Shanti ner på min axel.  
"Gumman" Jag strök henne över den lilla näbben.  
"Det är nog bäst att du stannar här" Jag lyfte ner henne och satte henne på sängen.  
"Jag är inte säker på att Narcissa gillar Ugglor, förstår du."

"Men där har vi ju vår lilla gäst! Åh, så förtjusande"  
Kvinnan framför mig gav mig ett stelt leende medan hon räckte fram en benig hand som klingade av alla de guldarmband hon bar.  
Hennes naglar var långa och blodröda och hon bar en vacker smaragdgrön klänning som var broderad med diamanter i olika nyanser.  
Håret var långt och vitblont som resten av familjens, och ansiktet litet och spetsigt med rena fina drag.  
Hade hon inte haft dem kalla blåa ögonen och det bistra ansiktsuttrycket så hade hon varit riktigt vacker att se på.  
"Så förtjusande, så förtjusande…" Hon fortsatte att le och förde(till min fasa) en benig hand mot min kind och strök den lätt.  
Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka en rysning, och hennes leende blev ännu bredare.  
"Så lik sin far" Hennes blick flyttade sig över mitt ansikte.  
"Samma mörka hår och ögon, men din mors näsa ser jag… Ååh…" Hon lät sin hand glida ner mot min käke. "Även här ser jag att du fått din pappas förtjusande arvsanlag" Log hon och tog äntligen bort sin kalla hand.  
"Men jag ser att du också tyckts ärva en del från min förtjusande syster" Sa hon och leendet fick ett ännu bistrare uttryck när hon granskade mig uppifrån och ner.  
"Samma tunna lilla kropp och mopsiga uppsyn ser jag" Hon fnittrade till.  
"Nåväl, det ska vi nog ta ur dig, kära vän"  
Hon vände sig om och log mot sin son som stod och lutade sig mot väggen bakom henne med en ointresserade, lite vaksam blick i de kalla gråa ögonen.  
"Jag ser att du redan blivit bekant med min son, Draco" Hon gjorde samma gest mot Draco som Lucius gjort igår för att uppmana honom att komma närmare.  
Inte heller nu rörde han sig, han fortsatte stå lutad mot väggen och betraktade mig med samma blick hos någon som såg på ett ovanligt tråkigt djur.  
"Och min man" Hon gjorde en gest mot Lucius, som tog ett steg fram och nickade avmätt.  
"Vi ska nog bli goda vänner, vi också" Hon log ett leende som jag inte besvarade, jag kunde bara känna att varje gång jag såg på den här kvinnan vällde en stark ovilja upp inom mig och plötsligt kunde jag förstå varför Malissa hade brutit all kontakt med sin yngsta syster.

Kapitel 3  
De följande dagarna som kom virvlade förbi i någonslags dimma.  
Jag tillbringade all min tid uppe på rummet, och gick bara ner när Draco kom upp för att hämta mig, det vill säga vid måltiderna.  
Jag blev förvånad över att Narcissa lät mig hållas, hon gav mig bara sitt vanliga kalla leende, böt några ord med mig och lät mig sedan vara ifred.  
Lucius såg jag knappt till alls under den kommande veckan.  
Han uppenbarade sig bara som hastigast vid frukosten och sen ibland lagom till middagen.  
Han verkade tröttare och tröttare, men leendet på de smala läpparna blev större och större, som om han visste att något bra väntade honom.  
Draco såg jag knappt heller till, jag antog att han också tillbringade större delen av dagen på sitt rum och under måltiderna satt han tyst som en mus med en surmulen uppsyn i det bleka spetsiga ansiktet.  
Jag var faktiskt förvånad över att min taktik att hålla mig undan hade fungerat så pass länge, men på lördagen gick det inte längre.  
Jag satt vid skrivbordet och skrev dit min gamla adress med snirkliga bokstäver på pergamentet.  
Tårarna hade sen länge torkat på papperet och bildat små märkliga fläckar lite här och där över texten.  
Shanti hoade och flaxade ner bredvid mig och sträckte ivrigt ut benet.  
"Snart klart." Jag krafsade dit gatuadressen och rullade ihop pergament stycket.  
"Jag ska bara försegla det."  
Stegen i trappan fick mig att stelna till i ett par sekunder innan jag kom på att jag faktiskt inte gjorde något olagligt och fortsatte rulla ihop brevet.  
Omsorgsfullt förseglade jag det innan jag surrade fast det vid Shantis ben.  
"Vem skriver du till?" Sa Draco misstänkt när han dök upp i dörröppningen.  
"Min mamma", Sa jag och kände en välbekant gråtklump i halsen. "Är det också förbjudet?"  
Jag vände på huvudet och såg på honom där han stod, som vanligt lutad mot listen och iaktog mig.  
"Nej." Sa Draco som nu rättade till sin klädnad helt i onödan.  
"Mamma vill att du ska komma med ner", Han sträckte på sig och återgick till sin fulla längd.  
"Vi ska åka till Diagongränden."  
"Diagongränden?" Sa jag oförstående och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Vad är det?"  
"En gata för sådana som oss", Svarade han irriterat. "Vi behöver köpa skolsaker där, och min pappa…"  
"Jag behöver inga nya skolsaker."  
"Min mamma vill i alla fall att du kommer med", Sa han kyligt. "Och om jag vore du, " fortsatte han,  
"Så skulle jag inte rekommendera att säga emot min mamma."  
"Mammas lilla pojke va?" Ett elakt leende spreds över mitt ansikte, och jag kände en liten stöt av tillfredställelse när jag såg hur Draco rodnade ilsket.  
"Nej!" Sa han argt.  
"Är det något problem där uppe, Draco?" Narcissas lena röst hade letat sig upp från bottenvåning.  
Jag kände en ofrivillig rysning gå genom kroppen, och Draco stelnade till.  
"Nej, mamma" , Han kastade en surmulen blick på mig, "Vi kommer ner alldeles strax."  
Han gav mig en sista ilsken blick innan han tågade ut ur rummet.  
Jag insåg min brist på valmöjlighet och skyndade att fästa fast pergamentet vid Shantis ben.  
Sen bar jag fram henne till fönstret.  
"Hacka på mamma tills hon låter mig komma hem igen", sa jag sorgset.  
Shanti lät höra ett lugnande hoande, bredde ut sina vingar och försvann ut i friheten.  
Själv drog jag fram trollstaven och placerade den in säkert förvar innanför klädnaden och traskade ut ur rummet med en lätt känsla av obehag i magen.  
Hela familjen Malfoy stod samlade vid spishällen när jag kom ner.  
Alla bar dem svarta resemantlar med en liten broderad silvergrå orm vid brättet.  
Jag kände ett stygn av skadeglädje över att jag inte tagit på mig min mantel när jag såg Narcissas ogillande min.  
Men hon sa ingenting, utan vände sig istället mot Lucius som stegade fram till brasan vartefter han fäste sina tomma ögon på mig.  
"Har Miss Jacobsson rest med flampulver förut?" Frågade han med en röst hos någon som talade med en mycket efterbliven person.  
"Ja" , Svarade jag tvärt.  
"Jag trodde inte att ni kommit så långt i utvecklingen i …" Han gjorde en paus och gav mig ett försmädligt leende. "Ert land." Avslutade han och vände sig sedan om och stoppade ner handen i en silverskål gjuten i silver.  
"Diagonggränden!" Mr Malfoy försvann i ett virrvarr av starka gröna lågor.  
"Bäst att du visar henne hur det_ ska_ gå till, Draco" Sa Narcissa lent.  
Sen trippade hon fram till spisen, intog samma plats som Lucius och upprepade proceduren.  
Med ett sprakande ljud var hon borta och Draco vände sig mot mig.  
Han gav mig en blick som tydligt talade om vad han tyckte om att bli tvungen att stå i samma spis som mig, vartefter han knyckte han på nacken och stegade fram till spisen.  
"Kom hit."  
Jag kände hur ilskan kokade i kroppen när jag pressade in mig bredvid honom i den trånga spisöppningen.  
Dem behandlade mig som en småunge, och dessutom hade Lucius fällt en kränkande kommentar om mitt Hemland, som om Sverige vore någon sjaskig liten håla…  
Draco räckte fram skålen och jag tog en näve av pulvret.  
"Diagonggränden!" hojtade han och i nästa sekund infann sig känslan av att stå i en mycket varm snurrande karusell.  
Jag slöt ögonen och drog ihop axlarna så mycket som det var möjligt för att slippa stöta in i Draco.  
Bara några sekunder senare snubblade vi ut i ett dunkelt rum.  
Glada röster höjdes och sänktes runt omkring oss och jag skyndade mig att sopa ögonen rena från sot.  
Vi befann oss på en pub.  
En stor kraftig häxa med något som såg ut som en stor fjällig svans utstickande från manteln betraktade oss nyfiket innan hon vände sig mot bartendern, en skallig krum man med märkligt utseende.  
"Kom." Jag följde efter Draco (som tagit sikte på dörren ut mot gatan) medan jag nyfiket såg mig omkring.  
Det verkade vara en mycket populär pub.  
Vi fick lov att röra oss i sidled förbi de stora borden för att undgå att trampa någon på tårna.  
Det gav mig mera tid till att studera gästerna.  
Mängder av häxor och trollkarlar flockades runt bardisken där den skalliga bartendern nu fått sällskap av två till, som stressat for fram och tillbaka för att servera sina gäster med allt från Pumpasaft till någonting som var misstänkt likt blod.  
I hörnet alldeles vid utgången satt en mycket gammal häxa insvept i svart sjal  
och rörde i någonting som liknade halvruttna råttsvansar.  
Hon blinkade irriterat åt ljuset som svämmade in när Draco öppnade dörren och slank ut.  
Efter att ha kastat en sista blick bakåt stängde jag dörren till puben, med en märklig känsla av att vara iakttagen.  
Jag hann se en stor skylt med texten "Den läckande kitteln" placerad över ingången (där ännu fler Häxor och trollkarlar nu kämpade för att ta sig in) innan jag upptäckte att Draco försvunnit en bra bit bort, och jag blev tvungen att småspringa efter.  
Gata upp och gata ner täcktes med flera olika affärer.  
Vissa hade tillochmed förhäxat sina skyltar så dem skrek ut saker om varorna (_Flourish och Blotts- Enda bokhandeln där du kan finna "3001 Magiska bönor", till bönsmå priser!) _andra verkade ha smyckat sina affärer så utstickande som det bara kunde.  
En liten Häxa stod som bäst och viftade med sin trollstav så att flera hundra feer i olika färger  
svävade omkring och försökte dra in besökarna i affären.  
En annan trollkarl hade satt levande eldsalamandrar i kedjor utanför en stor affär med texten _Det magiska mengariet_ och dem tittade sorgset på mig när vi gick förbi (_Magiska Mengariet- Allt från päls till fjäll!_) och jag kunde känna ett stygn i hjärtat av medlidande.  
Nu var jag visserligen inte fasttjudrad i Draco, men känslan var den samma.  
Jag hade ingen aning vart han gick, fråga var ingen mening då han i alla fall inte skulle svara, jag var i ett helt främmande land, och hos en familj jag inte kände och som uppenbarligen inte ville ha mer med mig att göra än vad som var absolut nödvändigt.  
Hade jag bara fått en chans så hade jag gärna gått och kikat in i alla de små affärerna som låg överallt upp längst den långa gatan.  
Men nu var jag hela tiden tvungen att små springa för att hinna med Draco, som såg ut att vilja komma bort från Diagongränden så snabbt han kunde.  
Plötsligt stannade han och vände sig om mot mig.  
"Vi ska vänta här."  
"Vart är vi?" Jag sträckte på mig för att läsa vad som stod på den vindpinade sneda skylten bakom honom.  
"Svartvändargränden?" Vad är det för nått?"  
Draco flinade.  
"Du är korkad, du. Synd, för det kommer man inte långt på."  
"Konstigt att _du_ har blivit så gammal då", Sa jag och mötte trotsigt hans blick.  
"Du kommer garanterat att hamna i Gryffindor!" Fräste han ilsket innan han vände sig bort för att  
betrakta rörelserna av alla svartklädda människor som rörde sig inne på svartvändargrändens gata, varav två var hans föräldrar.

Kapitel 4  
"Åh, Ron…", Sa Hermione och gav honom en ilsken blick över kanten på den stora boken (_Urnor för Framtiden_) som hon hade uppställd mot sitt glas med pumpasaft.  
"Om du inte slutar vifta med den där...",  
"Slutar? Jag har ju precis lyckats få den att svischa runt såhär!", sa Ron. "Titta, nu kan den flyga ett helt varv utan att krascha…" Han viftade energiskt med händerna, och den lilla miniatyr modellen av Quidditch spelaren Viktor Krum tog sig ännu en rundtur omkring huvudet på dem med de små händerna hårt kramande om miniatyr kvastens skaft.  
"Och jag som trodde att du hade något emot Viktor?" Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen.  
"Den riktiga Viktor, ja!", sa Ron och fortsatte att ivrigt betrakta figuren som susade snabbare och snabbare genom luften.  
"Men den _här_ Viktor är betydligt tystare och inte så präktig!"  
"Viktor är inte präktig, Ronald!", Sa Hermione ilsket. "Det är bara du som aldrig ger honom en chans…"  
Harry lät deras käbbel dö bort och ersättas av hans tankar._  
Cedrics döda kropp… Chos tårdrypande ansikte… Lord Voldemorts röda smala springor till ögon…  
_Faktum var att den här sommaren hade varit den värsta i hela Harrys liv, tillochmed värre än alla dessa långtråkiga vidriga somrar han fått tillbringa som Dudleys privata slagpåse, innan han visste att ett annat liv väntade honom därute.  
Innan han visste att han var en trollkarl och skulle få börja på Hogwarts skola för trolldom och häxkonster.  
Det hade varit de fyra bästa åren i Harrys hittills femtonåriga liv.  
Men också fyra år fyllda med massor av faror och märkliga händelser.  
Harry var nämligen inte någon vanlig trollkarl.  
Han var den enda som någonsin hade överlevt den dödande förbannelsen då han bara varit ett år gammal.  
Harrys båda föräldrar hade blivit mördade samma natt av världens mäktigaste och ondaste trollkarl, Lord Voldemort.  
Det var också han som var anledningen till att Harry bar ett blixtformat ärr i pannan och var berömd över hela världen.  
Harry hade fått växa upp hos sin moster, morbror, och sin grisliknande kusin, Dudley.  
I ett försök att få ut Harrys magiska krafter hade dem kämpat med att plåga honom så mycket de bara kunnat under de femtonåren Harry bott där.  
Trots deras ansträngningar så var det enda resultatet att Harry utvecklade en stark avsky mot sina enda släktingar.  
Harry hade också en gudfar, Sirus Black.  
Men eftersom Sirus var en efterlyst brottsling och dömd för ett mord han inte hade begått, så var deras relation måttligt begränsad och Harry kunde inte träffa, än mindre bo, hos Sirus så ofta som han hade önskat.  
_Om bara Cedric inte tagit tag i pokalen samtidigt som honom… Om bara inte han, Harry, hade övertalat honom till det…_  
"Harry!" Rons väsande röst fick honom att hoppa till och väckas ur sina obehagliga tankar.  
"Titta där!"  
"Malfoy" Harry stirrade ut genom fönstret.  
Hans välkända älsklingsfiende Draco Malfoy syntes mycket riktigt spatserande uppför huvudgatan utanför.  
Han såg sur ut, och Harry kunde se hur han kastade oroliga blickar över axeln.  
Ron flinade och återgick till sin glass.  
"Rätt var det är så åker han dit för något, och den dagen…", Han Svalde en stor tugga choklad,  
"…Ska jag skratta! Fortsatte han." Vem som helst kan se att han har något lurt i kikarn…"  
Hermione slog igen boken med en smäll.  
"Nejdå", Sa hon roat. "Titta igen."  
"Vad i HELA HELSKOTTA!" Ron spottade smält choklad och Banancurry glass över hela bordet, och tog ingen notis över Hermiones mördande blick då hennes bok blev alldeles nerstänkt.  
"Har Malfoy... ", Han gjorde en liten paus medan han drog efter andan. "Skaffat_ flickvän_?"  
Vid dem orden kastade också Harry återigen en blick ut genom fönstret.  
Malfoy hade stannat utanför Kittelbutiken (_Violas Kittlar- Det är inte priset som räknas, utan formen_)  
och bredvid honom stod en lång smal flicka i deras ålder med mörkbrunt halvlångt hår.  
Harry hade aldrig sett henne förut, och han kunde inte minnas att Draco någonsin hade haft något annat flicksällskap än sin trogna beundrarinna, Pansy Parkinsson.  
"Nej hon är alldeles för snygg" Sa Harry tyst och fortsatte studera det omaka paret,  
Flickan hade nu satt sig på stentrappan som ledde upp mot butiken, medan Draco stod lutad mot den med sitt vanliga överlägsna utryck målat i ansiktet.  
Harry fick plötsligt en märklig känsla av att han ville gå ut och mucka gräl med Draco.  
"Vid merlins skägg", Mumlade Ron. "Näääeh… Inte kan en sån där snygg tjej hänga ihop med den där torskpaddan…"  
Hermione gav honom en ilsken blick.  
"Hon är inte tillsammans med Malfoy!", Sa hon tvärt. "Hon är inte härifrån."  
Ron stirrade på henne med lätt gapande mun.  
"Hur kan du veta det?", Han skakade på huvudet. "Harry, hur kan hon veta precis _allting_?!"  
Hermione gav till en fnysning men hon såg triumferande ut.  
"Jag hörde henne inne på Flourish och Blotts tidigare, när jag var in för att köpa…"  
"Struntsamma vilken dammig bok du skulle köpa!", Sa Ron. "Hur vet du att hon inte är med _honom?_"  
"För att", Fortsatte Hermione ilsket, "Att hon talade med Mr. Bodegrim, affärsinnehavaren ni vet, och han kan en mängd olika språk och…Tja, hon talade inte engelska." Avslutade hon.  
"Så då är hon inte med Malfoy?" Sa Ron hoppfullt.  
Hermione suckade. "Hon är _inte _tillsammans med Malfoy Ron, det ser du väl själv…", Hon nickade ut mot flickan. Hon och Draco såg hela tiden till att hålla sig på bra avstånd från varandra.  
" Men hon måste ju ha något att göra med honom eftersom…Titta nu går dem!"  
Och mycket riktigt.  
Malfoy hade släntrat iväg uppför gatan och flickan följde efter en bit bakom honom, något motvillig.  
Harry satt som klistrad med blicken på henne, tills hon vek av bakom ett hörn och försvann.  
Det hade varit en mycket söt flicka, och känslan av att han kanske skulle stöta på henne flera gånger, trots att hon verkade ha ett band till Malfoy, gjorde honom märkligt nog på bättre humör.

Kapitel 5  
_Bröderna Weasly_

"Draco, kan du vara så snäll att hålla ett öga på den här åt mig ett slag?"  
Lucius räckte sin son ett väl inslaget litet paket och vände sig sedan till mig.  
"Vi ska ha gäster ikväll.", Han krökte på läpparna och rättade till sin mantel utan att släppa mig med blicken. "Och jag förväntar mig att du framför en uppriktig och artig presentation av dig och din, låt oss säga, _familj_…", Och sen att ni båda", Han spände sina ögon i först mig och sen Draco, "Håller er borta tillsammans med …", Han gjorde en liten paus, "_De andras_ barn medan vi… planerar affärer." Är vi överens?"  
"Så bra", sa han när varken jag eller Draco svarade. "Då säger vi det… Åh, tack så mycket Narcissa…"  
Narcissa hade kommit upp bakom sin man, och räckte honom ett till paket som var ännu mindre än det första.  
Han tog ivrigt emot det och började genast vända och vrida på det.  
"Nu ska vi se om det är… Åh ja…"  
Tydligen blev han nöjd med vad han såg, för han lät det sedan glida ner i säkert förvar innanför sin mantel med ett brett leende på sina smala läppar.  
När han upptäckte att jag iaktog honom log han och klappade sig på manteln där det buktade ut.  
"Draco älskling, flera av dina små vänner från skolan kommer, det var väl skoj?", Sa Narcissa och la moderligt handen på hans axel.  
"Du får presentera dem alla för lilla Eleonora här… Jag är säker på att ni kommer bli goa vänner…"  
Draco såg inte ut som han trodde det, han stirrade bara på sin mamma med skeptisk blick och ryckte sedan på axlarna.  
"Jag gillar inte ditt uppförande, Draco" Sa Lucius skarpt. "Vi får hoppas att du har vett nog till att skärpa till dig tills ikväll, vilket jag tvivlar på…Narcissa, vad är klockan?"  
Narcissa drog fram sin trollstav och den gav ifrån sig ett väsande och skrev någonting framför henne i luften.  
Narcissa lutade sig fram och tog sin en titt, innan hon stoppade tillbaka staven innanför klädnaden igen.  
"Kvart över fyra, min kära Lucius."  
"Så pass… Jag har fortfarande en del att… Ni båda, har ni inte Böcker att köpa…?"  
Han nickade åt mig och Draco.  
"Deras boklistor kommer inte förens om två veckor, Lucius" Sa Narcissa tyst.  
"Men det finns säkert något annat ni två kan roa er med en timme, inte sant? Draco, varför visar du inte Eleonora runt i butikerna? Kanske ni ska gå förbi Gringotts också, så Eleonora kan växla lite pengar… Om det _finns_ något att växla förstås" Fortsatte hon lent.  
"Vi har samma valuta i Sverige." Svarade jag kort och kände hur kinderna hettade av min dåliga Engelska.  
Narcissas leende bleknade.  
"Jasså, på såvis.", Då föreslår jag att du följer lilla Eleonora till Madam Malkins, Draco, så hon kan köpa sig en anständig klädnad, du ser ju precis ut som en mugglare!" La hon till med ett skratt.  
"Lilla Eleonora har faktiskt en nästan ny mantel hemma" Svarade jag och pressade fram ett leende, chockad över min egen djärvhet.  
"Jasså.", Hennes läppar smalnade och leendet försvann. "Men det finns säkert utrymme för en till, klädnader kan man ju _aldrig _få för många av. Vi plockar upp er om en timme utanför _Den läckande kitteln, _håll koll på tiden Draco." Hon gav sin sons axel en lätt tryckning, och skyndade sig sedan iväg längs den folktäta gatan tillsammans med Lucius.  
_Ensam med Draco, igen.  
_Så fort hans föräldrar var utom synhåll vände sig Draco mot mig.  
"En sak ska du ha klart för dig", sa han och blåste upp sig._  
_"Att jag har ingen som helst lust att släpa runt på smutskallar på allmän plats, bara så att du vet", Sa han ilsket och stirrade på mig, som om det var mitt fel att hans mamma föreslagit att han skulle visa mig runt.  
"Va bra, jag har ingen lust att visa mig i uppblåsta snorungars sällskap heller" Svarade jag kyligt.  
"Säg om det där!", Morrade Draco och hans hand slöt sig om klädnaden där han förmodligen bar sin trollstav.  
"Tänker du förhäxa mig?" Med tanke på att du är mammas lilla pojke så ser jag inte det som speciellt skrämmande…"  
"HÅLL MUN!" Draco drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot mig.  
Tusen tankar flög genom mitt huvud, men innan jag varken hunnit ducka eller försvara mig hördes en ljudlig explosion och en röst som ropade.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
Draco for i backen med en duns och hans trollstav studsade ner på marken och rullade fram till mina fötter.  
Snabbt kastade jag mig ner efter den helt utan att komma ihåg att jag bar min egen trollstav innanför klädnaden, och snurrade runt för att hitta förövaren medan Draco låg kvar på marken och stönade.  
"Du tänker väl inte förhäxa oss med den där snorpaddans trollstav?"  
"Faktum är att man aldrig kan veta var den har varit någonstans, med tanke på ägaren!"  
"Och man förhäxar väl inte sina räddare?" Hördes en tvåtonig stämma.  
Två rödhåriga killar dök upp i tomma intet framför mig.  
Dem var långa och gängliga med ljus hy och fräknar som täckte nästan varenda decimeter av det runda ansiktet.  
De var så lika att dem bredvid varandra såg riktigt lustigt ut.  
Den ena gick fram och petade till Draco med foten.  
"Tyvärr levande." sa han och skakade sorgset på huvudet åt sin tvillingbror som omsorgsfullt stoppade tillbaka trollstaven ner i jeansfickan.  
"George" Han sträckte fram en kraftig hand och skakade min energiskt.  
"Fred" Sa den andra och skakade min andra hand.  
"Och det där är Malfoy", Sa George och gav Draco en äcklad blick. "Slemmigt litet kryp."  
"Vi försökte förhäxa honom förra året, men rektorn kom på oss", Sa Fred urskuldande.  
"Skadade han dig?"  
"Nej" sa jag och såg roat på Draco som fortfarande låg kvar på marken.  
"Finemang" Sa Fred och sträckte på sig. "Dagens goda gärning- Check!"  
Sen vände tvillingarna sin uppmärksamhet mot mig och sa i en mun :"Vem är du?"  
"Åh, förlåt… Eleonora, Elli…"  
"Angenämt" Sa Fred och skakade min hand.  
"_Mycket _angenämt" Sa George och skakade min andra hand.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta och båda gav mig en uppskattande blick.  
"Du är väl inte härifrån va?" Sa George nyfiket medan han intresserat studerade Dracos försök att ta sig upp, vilket försvårades eftersom Fred hade ställt sig på hans mantel.  
"Jag är från Sverige"  
"Sverige!" George visslade. "Hörde du det, Fred? Hon är svensk!"  
"Fred såg överaskad ut. "Så alla har inte blont hår och stora bröst där?" frågade han och trampade med flit Draco på fingrarna. "Häftigt!"  
Jag fnissade.  
De här två var så olika familjen Malfoys som det bara gick att vara, och jag kände genast vilket jag föredrog.  
"Vart är dina föräldrar då?" Sa Fred medan han försökte trampa Draco på andra handen.  
"Åh…Jag….", Plötsligt ville inte min tunga lyda mig. "Jag bor hos honom" Mumlade jag, utan att se på tvillingarna.  
"Honom?" Fred stirrade på mig och George låtsades drabbas av ett svimningsanfall. "Du skämtar!"  
"Öh…Faktiskt inte…Hans föräldrar…Min mamma tyckte att….Hon skickade hit mig"  
"Tragiskt" , Sa George och hängde med huvudet. "Då antar jag att du ska börja på Hogwarts också?"  
"Ja" Jag svalade ner klumpen i halsen med viss svårighet och kände hur jag återfick talförmågan.  
"Jag ska börja i femte årskursen…Jag antar att ni har årskurser där också? "  
"Självklart!" Tvillingarnas leenden kom på plats igen, och Fred vinkade glatt åt en hop med häxor som gick förbi och stirrade på Draco.  
"Vi ska börja vårt sista år"  
"Jasså" Jag log mot dem. " Tänkte ni…öh?" Jag kastade en blick på Draco, vars mantel Fred fortfarande stod på.  
"Tja, eftersom han tyvärr är med dig, så kan han inte ligga där och skräpa", Sa Fred och flyttade sig så Draco, som hade tårar i ögonen av smärta och förödmjukelse kunde kravla sig upp.  
"Du ser ut att behöva tvätta dig lite", Sa George bistert._ Renskrubba_!  
Dracos mun och klädnad fylldes genast med en grön, såpaliknande vätska och massa bubblor ploppade fram och slöt in hela honom i ett enda stort lödder.  
"Vi kan inte göra såhär mot honom när vi är på skolan", Förklarade Fred sorgset. "Därför passar vi på nu, speciellt med tanke på att vi äntligen får använda magi utanför skolan eftersom vi fyllt sjutton."  
"Intressant effekt." sa George och nickade åt Draco, som nu börjat spy upp stora gröna bubblor medan han kämpade för att ta sig därifrån, vilket försvårades av att han hela tiden var tvungen att stanna för att huka sig ner.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om honom trots att han tio minuter tidigare försökt förhäxa mig.  
Sen slog det mig plötsligt att om Draco försvann…  
"Draco!" Ropade jag efter honom. "Draco vänta!"  
Han tog ingen som helst notis om mig utan fortsatte att gå så fort som hans spyattacker tillät.  
"Strunta i honom!" Sa Fred glatt. "Följ med oss istället, två gentlemän på vift i det fria!"  
"Men utan honom så hittar jag inte, hans föräldrar sa…"  
"Äh!" George viftade avärjande med handen. "Lita på oss, vi hittar här som i vår egen ficka, visst gör vi Fred?"  
"Utan tvekan!" Instämde han. "Vart ska du?"  
"Öh… Den Läckande kitteln, om en…", Jag tog en titt på mitt armbandsur. "En halvtimme."  
"Fint!" Sa Tvillingarna i kör. "Då visar vi dig det sen!"  
"Så…" Fred la armen om mig. "Hur mycket har det där patrasket låtit dig se?"

Kapitel 6  
_Godisbaronen_  
Vi promenerade längs den fulla gatan.  
Stolen stod högt på himlen och svedde våra nackar, och jag önskade att jag hade tagit på mig  
manteln istället för den tjocka Hoodien.  
Även om det var väldigt skönt att bli befriad från Draco så kunde jag inte låta bli att känna ett stygn av dåligt samvete och oro.  
Dracos föräldrar skulle såklart undra varför han kom dit utan mig…Och jag fick en känsla av att han inte skulle backa upp mig.  
"Här är det bästa stället i hela Diagongränden!", Sa Fred ivrigt och stannade utanför en affär.  
George gjorde en lätt bugning och höll upp dörren för mig.  
"Välkommen till Godisbaronen!"  
"Wow! Det är helt otroligt..." Jag kunde knappt tro mina ögon.  
Inuti affären fanns varje tonårings innrsta drömmar.  
Varenda decimeter av golvet täcktes av hyllor och lådor fyllda med alla läckerheter man kunde önska sig.  
Snurrande smaskbin, Tugummibloss(Smäller-På riktigt!) Boubuleskulor i en mängd gälla färger, Lakritsstavar,Svarta katter,Eldpuffar (Brännande känsla i halsen i upp mot 24 timmar!) och en mängd andra sorter som jag inte kunde namnet på.  
"Det är som man blir tårögd.", Sa George och torkade sig i ögonen.  
"Vårt andra hem.", Instämde Fred med darrande röst. "Men då har du inte sett deras affär i Hogsmeade…Dem har dubbelt så mycket."  
"Jag tycker det är helt fantastiskt!" Jag hade trängt mig fram till en liten trälåda i vilken hoppade omkring små Drakar i choklad med ögon och och näsborrar broderade med glasyr.  
Då och då spottade någon av dem ut små eldsflammor som svedde lådans kanter.  
"Tror ni att jag skulle kunna lura i Draco en sån här?" Sa jag fundersamt och studerade de små drakarna som tampades om den bästa platsen medans någon av dem då och då kastade ut ett regn med gnistor.  
"Garanterat värt ett försök" sa Fred och flinade.  
"Om det inte fungerar kan du åtminstone sveda hans hår litegrann medans han sover."  
När vi kom ut från Godisbaronen hade jag med mig en stor påse med blandat godis som Fred och George hade trugat på mig (Du _måste prova de här, man ser grönt på riktigt, jag lovar! Och du får inte bara missa Surpuffarna, jag lurade i Fred en sån en gång…Han kunde inte sluta skrika svordommar på över två timmar, mamma höll på att bli galen!)_och en annan påse med den lilla eldsprutande chokladdraken, som nu fått en liten klädnypa över gapet.  
"Bäst att vi eskorterar dig till Den läckande kitteln så att Lucius inte kastar Imperiusförbannelsen över dig, eller nått.", Sa George dyster och kastade en blick på sin klocka.  
"Jädrans att vi hittade på dig så sent…"  
"Vänta bara tills du får se Hogsmeade", Fred måttade med händerna. "Det är tio gånger större än det här."  
"Vad är egentligen Hogsmeade?" sa jag intresserat.  
"En trollkarlsby!" Sa George med hela munnen full av gelégroda. "Den enda i hela Storbritannien faktiskt."  
"Du kommer att få en lapp med brevet från Hogwarts", Sa Fred. "Den ska du be dina förmyndare skriva under, så får du följa med på alla Hogsmeade helger." Om man vill följa reglerna, vill säga", La han till med ett fundersamt uttryck i det fräkniga ansiktet.  
"Har inte ni gjort det?" Frågade jag och tittade förvånat på tvillingarna.  
"VI?" Fred stirrade på mig som om jag sagt något väldigt kränkande. "Nej vi har varit i Hogsmeade sen vi började på Hogwarts, visst har vi George?"  
"Stämmer", Sa George och grinade brett. "Och det är ingenting vi varken skäms eller ångrar, med handen på hjärtat." Här är läckande kitteln, och vem står inte där och väntar på dig om inte den där lilla snorvalpen?" Fortsatte han Bistert.  
Mycket riktigt. När jag vred på huvudet såg jag Draco sitta på ett av borden utanför puben.  
Han satt och studerade någonting som låg framför honom på det slitna gamla bordet.  
När vi kom närmare såg jag att det var paketet som Lucius bett honom att hålla koll på tidigare.  
"Vad har du för dig då, din lilla snorvalp?"  
Freds röst fick Draco att rycka till så hastigt att han var nära att trilla ner från bordet.  
Av utrycket i hans ansikte att döma hade han inte glömt den föremjukande situatuonen en halvtimme tidigare, och jag såg hur han snabbt drog fram sin trollstav.  
"För ditt eget bästa, lägg undan den där." Sa Fred lugnt och stirrade med djup avsmak på Draco.  
"Ja, du vill väl inte göra lilla mamma besviken genom att bli relegerad, Malfoy?" Sa George retsamt.  
I några sekunder såg det ut som om Draco starkt övervägde om det verkligen inte _var _värt att bli relegerad för att få kasta en förbannalse över Fred och George, men tydligen bestämde han sig för att det inte var det och lät trollstaven glida ner igen.  
"Jag antar att vi måste lämna dig här, Elli." Sa George dystert.  
"Men vi träffas nog snart igen", Sa Fred och bugade sig.  
"Och om vi inte träffas innan dess så…Försök hamna i Gryffindor, är du snäll!"  
Med de orden vände sig tvillingarna om och försvann neråt gatan, ivrigt vinkandes.  
Jag såg länge efter dem innan jag kastade en blick mot Draco.  
Han hade fortfarande blöta fläckar på sin klädnad och det blonda håret spretade åt alla håll.  
Han undvek omsorgsfullt att se på mig utan hade återgått till att studera det lilla paketet.  
Bara för att ha något att göra tittade jag också på det.  
Det var ganska litet och avlångt, väl inslaget i tjockt brunt papper.  
Jag glodde på det i några sekunder och tittade sedan tillbaka på Draco som fortfarande studerade det med spelat intresse.  
"Draco" sa jag tyst.  
Han låtsades inte om mig, gjorde inte ens en ansats till att han hört att jag pratade med honom.  
"Draco jag är ledsen för…det där." sa jag halvhögt. "Snälla du…"  
"Där är ni ju, så bra…Men Draco, vad har du gjort med din klädnad?"  
Lucius röst höjde sig ovanför våra huvuden och jag tittade snabbt upp.  
Han stod bakom oss, lätt nerböjd över sin son, som fortfarande envist fortsatte att stirra på paketet.  
"Du vet ju att man är rädd om sina saker, Draco…I synnerhet när vi har gäster och du ska visa ett gott uppförande."  
Draco mumlade något ohörbart och Lucius log.  
"Vi får talas vid om det senare…" Han flyttade blicken till mig.  
"Det ser ut som om du besökt Godisbaronen, Ms Jacobsson…Ett förtjusande val...", Men, då undrar jag…", Fortsatte han, "Varför Draco inte har gjort det?" Kan ni förklara det?"  
"Ja…Jag gick ensam." Mumlade jag.  
"Du gick ensam?" Sa lucius entonigt. "Jasså…Draco, jag trodde jag tydligt talade om för dig att du skulle visa Eleonora runt, gjorde jag inte?"  
"Jo" Svarade Draco trumpet. "Men…"  
"Det verkar inte som om du lyssnar på mig ordentligt, Draco…Inte bra…"  
Han log mot sin son.  
"Men somsagt, vi får talas vid om det senare…" Han gjorde en gest med handen.  
"Narcissa har redan rest hem för att förebereda gästernas ankomst, så jag föreslår att vi gör henne sällskap." Han böjde sig ner och plockade upp det lilla paketet från bordet och placerade det omsorgsfullt innanför klädnaden, som redan buktade ut på flera ställen.  
"Kom med här nu."  
Han vände på klacken och svängde upp dörren till puben och gled in.  
Draco hoppade snabbt ner från bordet och skyndade sig att följa efter sin pappa.  
Jag såg mig om en sista gång, och följde sedan efter Draco tillbaka in i den kvävande värmen på _Den läckande kitteln_ med en lätt känsla av oro virvlande i maggropen.

Kapitel 7  
_De andra_

Den enorma flickan stirrade på mig.  
Henneshår hängde i svarta stripiga tesar nerför axlarna på henne och den stora näsan såg ut som om den var fastsatt med trolltejp.  
Hon såg på mig med ett elakt uttryck i sina gröna lite utåtstående ögon.  
Sedan kastade hon en flörtig blick mot Draco och skrattade ett brölande vidrigt skratt som tillochmed hade fått en Ungersk taggsvans att känna sig besegrad.  
Det fanns också tre killar till förutom Draco i den lilla gruppen.  
Två av dem var så groteska att jag kunde svära på att det fanns trollblod i deras ådror.  
Den tredje var smal med ett elaka små ögon och ett ansikte som var ännu spetsigare än Dracos.  
Det här var alltså mitt urval av sällskap till kvällen.  
jag hade faktiskt förväntat mig att Draco som verkade så uppblåst, skulle valt sina vänner med större omsorg.  
Eller kanske var det precis det han hade gjort, för i den där hopen så framstod han som både väldigt snygg och interligent.  
Flickan, som såg ungefär lika charmig ut som en bulldog, fnittrade oavbrutet och slängde med sitt korta flottiga hår.  
Pojken med det spetsiga ansiktet såg sig bara omkring med bister min, och dem två trollliknande killara glodde bara dumt framför sig medan dem då och då gav till ett grymtande.  
"Ha nu så roligt, Draco.", Narcissa log ett strålande leende mot oss allihopa. "Gå nu på upptäcksfärd och håll er ur vägen för oss, är ni snälla." Hon trippade nerför trappan där Lucius höll på att visa sina gäster till bords.  
Det verkade som om dem skulle ha någon sorts sammanträde.  
Alla såg mycket allvarliga och viktiga ut, och Lucius kastade ibland en blick över axeln för att försäkra sig om att ingen obehörig tjuvlyssnade.  
Tillsist hade alla tagit plats inuti det stora rummet, och dörren gled igen med en smäll.  
Jag rätade upp mig från trappräcket som jag stått och kikat över och tittade upp på dem andra.  
Alla stirrade tillbaka på mig kalla tomma ögon.  
Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag kände mig riktigt obehaglig till mods, och jag backade några steg mot mitt rum.  
Kanske skulle Draco hämnas nu för det som hände i Diagongränden?  
"Vart ska du ta vägen då?" Sa flickan elakt. "Gå och böla över ditt missfoster till pappa kanske?"  
Jag blev med ens alldeles kall._ Hur visste hon…?_  
"Vi har ju inte ens presenterat oss.", Flickan tog ett par steg mot mig, som fick hela hallen att eka.  
"Pansy Parkinsson.", Hon sträcktr fram sin hand, men drog sen snabbt tillbaka den. "Ursäkta, men jag vill inte smutsa ner mig." Dem andra skrattade och jag kände hur rodnaden steg upp på kinderna och gjorde mig tårögd.  
"Flytta på dig!" sa jag ilsket. "Låt mig få komma förbi…"  
Pansy gav upp ett gällt skratt som ekade mellan väggarna.  
Trollen vaggade snabbt fram och ställde sig hotfullt framför mig och spärrade vägen medan dem hotfullt svängde sina långa gorillaarmar. "Jag skulle inte tro det va, vi har ju inte ens_ lärt känna varandra_ än!" Hon gav upp ett till fiskmås skratt och dem andra instämde lydigt.  
"Du ska inte tro att du är någonting bara för att du är från _Svergie_.", Pansy gjorde till rösten.  
"Bara för att du tror att du är _speciell_."  
"Flytta på dig!" Fräste jag igen och slöt fingrarna om trollstaven. Mina händer darrade våldsamt och jag kände till min stora fasa hur gråtklumpen började växa i halsen.  
Pansy flinade. "Jag tycker synd om Draco som måste ha dig flängande hemma hos sig." Om det var hem till mig du hade kommit, så hade du åkt ut direkt…"  
"Jag har inte bett om att få bo här, om det var det du trodde!" Skrek jag, väl medveten om att rösten inte höll.  
"Jag hatar det här stället, och jag hatar er!" Vrålade jag och kände hur tårarna bröt igenom min fasad och började rinna nerför kinderna. "Speciellt dig!" Skrek jag och stirrade på Draco, som motvilligt mötte min tårdränkta blick.  
Jag tog tillfället i akt när Pansy & CO stämde in i en ny skrattattack och gjorde en störtrusning förbi dem och fram till mitt rum där jag rusade in och slängde igen dörren.  
Panikslaget såg jag mig om efter ett lås, och när jag insåg att det inte fanns något tog jag tag i kofferten och släpade den framför dörren.  
Sen sjönk jag ner på golvet med huvudet i händerna.  
Jag kände mig så löjlig som grät, men jag klarade inte av någon elakhet just nu.

"Draco, du vet vad jag har sagt…Så många gånger, och ändå trilskas du…Viker undan…Inte lyder…"  
"Det var inte jag!" Draco var mycket välmedveten om att hans röst åkte upp i falsett av skräck, och att han måste låta som en liten barnunge som fick en utskällning för något han inte gjort.  
"…Mycket dåligt uppförande…Jag är besviken Draco. Nästan lika besviken som när den där smutsskalle Granger slår dig i varenda prov ni har på din skola…"  
^"hon är lärarnas gullegris!"  
"inga bortförklaringar nu Draco…"v Lucius röst var iskall när den sköljde över Draco som rös.  
"Jag är så trött på att alltod bli besviken…"  
"Jag lovar, den här gången…Det var hon som gick ifrån mig,jag svär!"  
"Draco." Hans pappas röst blev med ens mycket allvarlig.  
"Jag har varit snäll och jag har varit förlåtande för att du är min son, Draco." Men din klumpighet drar vanära över familjen. Inte ens att spela qudditch klarar du av ordentligt, pojken potter vinner varenda match framför näsan på dig och kvicken har väl i alla fall inga gullegrisar, eller hur?"  
"pappa…"  
"Nej, Draco. Det får vara ett slut på det här nu…_Crucio!"  
_

Jag vet inte vad som hade väckt mig.  
Rummet var kolsvart och tyst.  
Det enda som hördes var regnet som smattrade mot fönsterrutan och vinden som fick grenarna att skrapa mot rutan._  
Kunde det vara ovädret som väckt mig?  
_jag försökte snurra ett par varv och hitta tillbaka till min varma grop under täcket men hela kroppen kliade som om någon hällt en ask Tigerloppor i sängen.  
Med en suck satte jag mig upp och satte ner dem kalla fötterna på golvet och reste mig upp.  
Dörren stod på glänt, jag som varit säker på att jag stängt den…  
Försiktigt gick jag över golvet och fram till dörren.  
jag sträckte ut handen för att dra igen den, men något hindrade den från att åka igen ordentligt.  
Det låg någonting på golvet nedanför dörren.  
Nyfiket hukade jag mig för att se efter var det var, och var nära på att ge upp ett skrik.  
Jag slog händer för munnen och stirrade på föremålet på golvet.  
Det var ett öga.  
Ett litet blodigt öga med nervtrådar och allt…alldeles klumpigt…  
Jag reste mig och backade ut ur rummet, fortfarande med handen för munnen.  
Allt jag visste var att jag ville ut, bort och det snabbt.  
Jag skyndade mig nerför trappan

__

_  
_

Elzyii


End file.
